Kate and Haldir
by EmmyElenya
Summary: Haldir finds a girl within the woods of Lorien. She is bruised and torn and does not remember anything before she arrived in the woods. He is determined to aid her, but the moment he sees her, he becomes captivated and begins to fall in love with her even
1. Chapter 1

The girl wandered in the woods searching aimlessly for something. What am I doing here? Who am I? Why does my back hurt so much? These were the thoughts running through her head. Her torn green dress was hiked above her knees in order for her to walk. She was covered in dirt as rain splattered gently upon her now tangled rich auburn hair. It was dark and too dark to see her beautiful eyes of a deep turquoise, which glittered like emeralds in the sunlight. If her odd exquisite color of her eyes weren't enough, there was also added a surrounding ring of pure endless dark violet light. Anyone looking upon her would not forget her or her radiant beauty. Her bare feet ambled along striking dirt and sticks under her.

Suddenly she heard a piercing howl. She stiffened when she saw two red eyes approaching closer followed by a low growl. Then it was upon her before she knew it. The wolf sank its teeth deep into her shoulder. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the forest. She rolled over and pinned the wolf down sending a fist into its body. She stood up as the others neared her. Suddenly, an arrow struck the leader. More poured forth from the trees hitting each one with deadly results. The remaining wolves retreated into the forest. A tall elf with long golden hair and a handsome face bearing a bow stood in front of her.

"What business have you in Lorien?"

She fell to the ground from her wound, and everything went black.

He carried her through Cerin Amroth simply gazing upon the girl in silence. He did not know who she was but knew her for she was Luthien Tinuviel, Nimrodel, Niniel, Arwen Evenstar. She was all of the fairest maidens of old most like Nimrodel and Tinuviel. She took upon the appearance of an elf yet she did not seem elven. He walked into the open space where a great mound covered in grass lay to the left. Two trees grew upon the mound. Higher than the highest trees in the whole forest they rose their bark shining like snow. They were mallorn trees laden with gold. A gleaming white flet gleaming a bright white. Small golden flowers here bloomed shaped like stars. He wished to stay at Cerin Amroth, but she needed healing, and Caras Galadhon was north far. He walked through the gates still carrying the precious jewel in his arms. He went along many paths and climbed many stairs. He finally reached the wide lawn where a fountain of crystal shimmered. Silver lamps were lit for it was dark. Beautiful mighty trees leaned to the south. Beside the trees rested a white ladder where three elves stood. They stood up when they saw Haldir approach. They were clothed in long white cloaks and grey mail. They allowed Haldir to pass. Rumil walked beside his brother as did Orophin. They both equally stared at the girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Rumil asked.

"She was attacked by wolves."

"What was a she-elf doing so far out in the woods?" Orophin wondered.

"I know not. She needs healing."

"I do not recognize her," Rumil said.

"Nor do I," Haldir answered. "She is not one of our kin or even of Lorien. But I must take her to the Healing Houses. I shall not be long. I shall give her the house beside Miriel. She is a good elf and will look after her."

"But Miriel-" Orophin objected.

"I know, I know. But she will do this for me I think. I hope. Alert Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of her coming."

Haldir walked long up the stairs until he reached the Houses of Healing of Lorien. He laid her gently upon one of the beds turning her onto her back. There were no others in the Houses. Perfectly understandable since everything was at peace. He ripped the fabric of her back revealing the bloody gash upon her shoulder. But he noticed something else as well. There were two deep embedded gashes on her back. One also was fixed upon her neck. It looked as though something was in them, but he could not tell what. He was not as experienced as some of the other healers so he would let it be. He traced the many scars upon her back knowing that she had seen many battles or had been tortured. Who was she? It made him wonder.

The girl woke to the rays of sunlight falling upon her face. She was covered in soft blankets a white bandage wrapped around her shoulder. She was in a large room with many other beds, but were empty. A small table rested by her bed, and a silver basin filled with crystal water had been set upon it. She stood up finding herself in a white nightshift and looked about the room. A dark blue sleeveless dress had been laid out for her. It felt silky and looked beautiful. She washed her face in the silver basin prepared for her. She slowly slipped into the dress feeling awkward about the low chest line, but loved the way it felt. She looked outside the window seeing a series of steps and trees surrounding houses. She stepped outside the house onto the steps trying to decide whether to go up or down. She did not recognize anything or anyone. She remained stanging when she saw a man approaching her from atop. He was very handsome with long golden hair and the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes she had ever seen. He stopped when she looked up. He gazed directly into her turquoise eyes. After some time, he finally spoke.

"Vedui'."

She said nothing for she did not understand his words.

"Saesa omentien lle. Mani naa essa en lle?"

She spoke. "I do not understand your words.

Haldir smiled. "Greetings fair one. I am Haldir lord of Lorien. What is your name?"

She stared at him in confusion.

"I do not know."

"What?"

"I do not know my name. I do not know who I am or where I am." She touched her head and looked around her knowing not what else to stay.

"You are in Lorien in the houses of the Lord Celeborn and of the Lady Galadriel who have parted to the Sea these long years passed."

"These names mean nothing to me."

"You were in the woods a fortnight ago. I think you remember."

Images of the wolves came to her mind.

"Why were you there?" Haldir asked again.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

"Hmm. Well come. I know this that you are not one of our kin."

Haldir offered her his arm. She took it not wanting to be rude. He led her down the stairs to a chamber. Before he escorted her in, he asked her, "Can you not tell me your name?"

"I am sorry my lord. I can not for I do not know it myself."

She hung her head down in disgrace for she did not know her own name. Haldir took the girl by the arm once again.

Haldir began to lead her into the chamber, but she shrugged his arm away. He smiled.

"Well I think we shall have to call you something unless you prefer to go by Stranger."

"No thank you."

He looked long at her for some time. He debated on whether to call her Luthien or by some other fair maidens name.

"I shall call you Nimrodel after the lady of old. For you remind me so much of her. I would rather call you by Elenya, but-" he paused and looked into the west. For a long moment neither spoke as he seemed in deep thought.

"What happened to her? The one you call me by?"

"Tales speak of her in this song." Haldir began to sing, and she seemed astonished by his voice. She had never heard a man sing so beautifully. That is she could not remember at least.

An elven maid there was of old

A shining star by day

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold

Her shoes of silver grey

A star was bound upon her brows

A light was on her hair

A sun upon the golden boughs

In Lorien the fair

Her hair was long her limbs were white

And fair she was and free

And in the wind she went as light

Into the shining pool

Where now she wanders none can tell

In sunlight or in shade

For lost of yore was Nimrodel

And in the mountains strayed

The elven ship in haven grey

Beneath the mountain lee

Awaited her for many a day

Beside the roaring Sea

"I do not remember the rest, but it seems that Nimrodel has come back to us in fair Lorien."

She blushed.

"Come. There are many to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

He took her hand and led her into the chamber. He walked inside, and she saw a great feast prepared. A long table was set, and gathered around were many elves. Rumil and Orophin stood up to meet their brother.

"Vedui!" they said to him in elvish.

"Hail to you Rumil, Orophin. Set another seat for our guest."

"We shall do so at once," Rumil said. "But perhaps you might tell us the name of our new guest."

"Her name is Nimrodel."

Everyone at once turned and eyes the fair stranger. She wanted to turn and run away had it not been for Haldir who had a firm grip upon her arm to ensure her presence there. Haldir explained her story briefly. A murmur rippled through the elves seated there as they wondered if this could truly be Nimrodel. A place was set for her at once in between Orophin and Rumil and across from Haldir. She was asked many questions during the feast all of which she could not answer. Everyone had asked her real name to which she did not know. She could not answer questions of her kin, her home, her past. Then it was time for the after dinner dancing to begin. She did not know that it had grown so dark so soon. As the tent flaps were open to reveal the platform where couples began to dance, Nimrodel could see silver lamps lit throughout the trees showing the beauty of Lorien. She felt content as a warm glow coarsed through her. She listened to the music, and everything faded away as she looked up at the stars. That is until

Orophin offered his hand to her.

"Would my lady do me the honor of a dance?" Orophin asked.

Haldir looked across the table wondering if he should suddenly cut in and steal her away from his brother as he did with so many other girls. But something about her was different. Courtesy stayed him as he watched his brother lead the girl away from the table. Orophin took her by the waist and wrapped his hand in hers. She often looked at her feet to ensure she was dancing properly, but she was glad that Orophin was leading.

"Do you plan to remain in fair Lorien?" he asked her.

"I would enjoy it very much. Lorien is beautiful."

Nimrodel was about to speak when another figure approached them. Orophin stepped away and made a slight bow to his brother. Haldir took her hand in his and drew her closer as the music continued to play. He did not speak to Nimrodel but simply stared at her as if she was an untouchable star. As Haldir drew closer and closer and continued dancing, she grew uncomfortable. Without warning, she stopped.

"I apologize. I must have two left feet."

Nimrodel left the company of the tent. She did not know that Hamond, Haldir's father, had followed her.

"Greetings," he said to her.

"Oh," she said a little startled. "I did not hear you."

Hamond offered Nimrodel his arm, and she took it.

"Where do you come from, child?" he asked.

"I can not tell."

"Are you to go to the Sea?"

"Your sons have told me of Valinor. I do wish to go there. It is a beautiful place."

"Haldir's place is in Middle Earth. As long as Lorien exists, he shall stay. His heart can not leave here. I know that full well."

"Lorien is beautiful."

"But so are you." She blushed slightly. "I have seen the way my son has looked at you. I fear for him."

"What do you mean?"

"He needs someone to stay by his side. You are not one of our kind. I will not give my blessing so easily."

"I don't think you have to worry. I am not so naïve to think that a future could come if anything should happen between us. And I doubt anything will happen between us."

"I am glad. See that it does not. I will not see my son's heart broken. I lost my wife far sooner than I should have and it is a pain I carry with me always. I will not see him endure the same fate."

"I am not sure I understand completely."

"Well Haldir understands not at all. There is only one for him. One who can receive my blessing. He must learn that as well as you."

"I am a quick learner."

"Good. I do not carry any ill will against you, Nimrodel. But I do not wish Haldir to undertake the same fate as I. Show him he means little to you no matter what he believes and let him go. Goodnight."

Nimrodel wondered what he meant by that. There was something happening she did not know of. She knew from the talk of Galadriel that the Lady of the Wood could have told her. She looked up at the sky. Though the canopy of trees were thick, she could still see the stars. Haldir came from behind her and took her hand.

"I want to show you something. Come."

He started to ascend the stairs. But when she did not follow, he looked back.

"Come come," he said grinning. "Do not be shy."

The girl followed. He continued past the very top chamber. He turned right when they had reached the top stair. It ended a few feet away. A small balcony rested near him. He leaned against it staring into the sky. She could see the stars perfectly now. They were so high up that she could not see the ground simply the many silver lights of the houses. The stars shined beautifully above them reflecting the light in her turquoise eyes. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He inched toward her face, but she turned away.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You are trying to seduce me."

"Trying? Tis perfectly simple for me to do."

She frowned, but he grinned. Now she knew why Rumil and Orophin had called him the most arrogant elf in Middle Earth even more than a certain one named Legolas.

"Now I know why Rumil called you arrogant."

"Aye, tis very true. I know it well."

"I suppose there has never been a girl you haven't seduced or brought up here."

"Actually you are the first I have brought up here."

"Hmmm. Well it is beautiful up here."

"Aye," he said brushing a hand across her bare shoulder.

She turned. He smiled and twinkled his blue eyes. There were a million reasons why she shouldn't turn to his promptings. But when she looked into his eyes, not one of them existed. He took her hand in his. Unexpectedly, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She resisted and struck him on the face remembering his father's words.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You've insulted me."

He grinned and released her knowing that it was not time to put on an act.

"Why do you turn away?"

"You do not know me, Lorien lord. I do not know you."

"We can have a chance to know each other very well. The night is young."

"No no! I am not like that. And that is not-"

"How do you know? You do not even know who you are."

She turned and fled down the stairs ignoring the fact that he was pursuing her. As she was about to enter her room, he caught her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Unhand me!" she said reaching up to strike him.

He caught her wrist.

"It will not work on me Lorien lord. Leave me alone! I can't!"

"You can not deny that I turn you on, Nimrodel."

She wondered if he could get any more arrogant. With one swift move, she slammed her fist into his ribs. She closed the door of her room behind her and locked it allowing him to share his pain alone. He smiled. No girl had ever struck him before. No girl had ever acted the way she did except for one. Nimrodel felt herself equal to him. She would not give in, and he enjoyed her stubbornness. The only other girl who had not given into him was Elenya. But she was gone as was Legolas. Elenya had said that he would find love again and not so different from she. Was this true? He grinned thinking of Nimrodel. He would very much like to know her more, but this night was not the time.


	3. Chapter 3

When she had awoken in the morning, he had instantly met her as she came out of her room clothed in a white dress with flowing sleeves. Her hair had been braided, and a white jewel was fixed upon her brow. He bowed to her.

"I apologize for last night. It was not the right time to come upon you."

He offered her a white rose. She took it and breathed in the scent smiling. He offered her his hand, and she took it out of courtesy.

"Do you ride?" he asked.

"No, well I don't know."

"Come with me."

Haldir led her down the stairs until they had reached the ground. He led her to a nearby house where there was lodged a few horses.

"We do not keep many, since it is our way to travel by the trees or on foot. But we do have a few."

She nodded and walked to the end of the stalls. Suddenly she exclaimed as she set eyes on a beautiful gray horse with a silver mane.

"Ahh yes," Haldir said. "She is one of the Mearas akin to Shadowfax. But I must say that her temper is not one like Shadowfax."

She knew it as she saw the horse's skittish nature of stamping the ground with her hoof.

"She is beautiful," Nimrodel sighed. "Do you think I could ride her?"

"I don't think a man alive could ride that horse."

"But I am not a man."

"Should I fetch you a lady's saddle."

"No need."

Before he could object, she opened the stable door, and led the horse out by her mane. She placed a hand on the mare's chest and whispered some gentle words in her ear. She slowly mounted the horse her dress filing about just below her knees. The girl slowly leaned against the horse's chest clutching the silver mane in her hands. The horse reared up slightly.

"You do not need to prove your strength to me," Nimrodel said patting the horse and looking into her blue eyes.

Haldir looked stunned. No man or woman alive had been able to tame that horse and her wild spirit. He opened the door of another stall and mounted a black horse with a gray mane.

"This is Halath," Haldir said nodding down to his horse.

"He's beautiful. What is her name?" Nimrodel asked pointing to her horse.

"We said whoever could ride her could name her. So you may name her if you wish."

She thought for a moment.

"Hisiel," she said softly.

"Misty Star. A beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"How did you know of that name?" he asked puzzled.

She wondered herself. "It just came to me. I-"

"Then it is coming back," he said excitedly. "I wish to take you somewhere."

She followed him as he led her away from Caras Galadhon. He even passed Cerin Amroth. It was nearly afternoon when he had reached his destination. He helped her off the horse as she looked around at the beautiful place. A flowing waterfall poured forth into a crystal spring. Beautiful white trees reaching to the sky surrounded the spring in a canopy of lush green leaves. He took her hand and led her near the spring.

"It is beautiful here."

"Aye. I come here when I wish to think."

He sat on a nearby rock and motioned for her to join him. She sat down and looked about her hearing the voices of birds singing happily. He gazed at her not wanting to turn away from her mystifying turquoise eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You. What else could I or would I be looking at?"

She did not turn to look at him. He reached into his cloak and pulled a satchel from it.

"I have something to give you."

He unwrapped it revealing a single strand of silver, broken every few links by a single bead of sapphire. In the middle of the necklace was the outline of a six pointed star bound in the middle by a blue stone. It was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. He slipped it around her neck. She fingered it delicately.

"It is beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's."

"Your grandmother's? I can't take such a gift."

"I wish you to have it. I wish no other woman to wear what is my right to give."

"But-"

"For once let me have something my way. It is not what it should be, but you wearing it improves it for you are worthy."

She looked down at the necklace. It twinkled like beautiful stars in the noon sunlight. She had never been given anything as beautiful as this. The sun's hot rays poured upon her back causing her warmth. She was too warm despite the fact that she was wearing white. The spring looked beautiful. Haldir stood up. Slowly he removed his cloak and began to undo his shirt.

"Haldir son of Hamond! What in the world are you doing?" she asked.

"Tis hot out, and the spring is cold."

He removed his shirt and flung it aside carelessly. She stared at his smooth chest and tall muscular build. He neared the edge of the rock and easily plunged into the water. She watched as he came up and outstretched his arms feeling the water in his hands. He motioned for her to join him.

"Come!" he said.

"No," she answered.

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of me?"

"No. I just don't like to swim," she answered.

"How do you know? You can not remember whether you have tried it or not."

Suddenly she touched her head. It was a flashback. She saw herself in a river struggling to keep her head above the waves as a boy held her shirt trying to drag her onto land. The vision disappeared almost as quickly as it had begun. She brought her knees to her chest. He floated on the surface of the water relishing it and the way it felt. '

"Guess I will enjoy it all myself since you are so frightened to try it."

She wasn't going to stand for that from some arrogant elven man. She slowly peeled off her dress letting it fall from her shoulders revealing the white under shift she had on. She walked to the edge. Haldir approached her. She stuck one foot in. In one swift move, he took her hand and instantly pulled her in. As she came up, she screamed thinking she would drown, but Haldir caught her arm.

"Tis alright. I have you," he said holding her above the water his hands under her shoulders.

She held onto his neck as he smiled.

"You did it. How does it feel?"

"It's not so bad," she added with a grin.

She floated on her back and begin moving her arms and legs. He slowly let one arm go and then another knowing she was strong enough to learn this by herself. She stretched out her arms moving them to keep afloat. He let the other one go and watched as she floated alone without aid. She sunk down slowly and nearly panicked when she couldn't feel the bottom of the spring, but she observed how Haldir moved his legs, and she began to do the same. She twirled in the water her auburn hair flowing everywhere. The hour was drawing late, but she did not want to leave the water. She remained until Haldir spoke.

"Come. The day is not done yet."


	4. Chapter 4

She neared the shore when he had finished. He offered her a hand.

"Come on. It shouldn't take long for our underclothes to dry. Here," he said grabbing his cloak.

She slowly climbed out of the water self consciously knowing that her white under shift was soaking wet. She turned her back to him as he put the cloak over her. She wrapped it around herself and looked up knowing the sun was still shining.

"Come. I wish to show you something else."

He led her past the lake and waterfall into the woods once again. But behind the lake and waterfall, she saw two ropes forming a swing at the bottom. He took her hand and put it on one of the ropes. She slowly sat down. He took the ropes in his hand and began to swing her. She laughed as he swung her higher and higher. Her wet hair caught high in a sudden breeze. She realized now that it was curly. He finally finished, and she realized it was nearly nightfall. She was cold though her under shift was dry.

"Shouldn't we go back?" she asked. "My dress is still back there."

"I know not. I think you look beautiful sleeveless."

She looked at the ground self consciously. He touched her necklace softly. The stars shone above them reflecting in her turquoise eyes.

"Can we go back?"

"Why? Are you afraid the night will last forever? If it does, it shall be perfect."

"No I don't want this night to last forever."

"Why not?"

"Because-I-"

She was at a loss for words. She remembered what his father said. She turned away from Haldir. He knew this was the night. He took her by the arm.

"Please Lorien lord no," she objected.

"Why not? No one will ever know."

"I would know. I promised your father."

"My father? What did he say to you? He knows nothing! Nothing of how to love! Just because he lost!"

"Lorien lord-"

"No Nimrodel. I am not like my father and I have no wish to be. Please stop calling me by that name," he said brushing a hand across her cheek.

"What?"

"My father did not name me Lorien lord. Tis Haldir."

As he drew near, a tear rolled down her cheek. He instantly caught it in his mouth placing a soft kiss upon her cheek. She looked up surprisingly. He caressed her soft face with his hand drawing even closer to her. She suddenly broke free from him and raced back to the spring. He followed her. She found her dress and slipped it on. Though she heard Haldir following behind her closely, she mounted her horse. She would have gone had she known the way. He mounted his horse.

"I do not understand you," he said as they walked their horses back.

"What is there to understand?"

"Do you not want to be with me?"

"Being with you is simple. But I can not stay with you. That is far too difficult."

"But why?"

She was silent.

"If you can not give me a reason, what am I supposed to think? That you hate me?"

"I do not hate you."

"Someone I once knew said that. And then she left me. Give me a reason."

She saw the lights of Lorien approaching in the distance.

"I can see Caras Galadhon. Goodnight Lorien lord."

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." My heart shall weep till it sees thee again.

She smiled not understanding his elven words and rode away from his presence. As she was walking toward her room from the stables, she suddenly felt as if a dream had come upon her. There she saw the Lady Galadriel approaching her. She stood tall, fair, and white as she walked beneath the trees. She spoke no words to Nimrodel, but simply beckoned her. Galadriel led her to the southern slopes of Caras Galadhon's hill. She led her to the enclosed garden. The stars shone brightly in the sky for Nimrodel could see since she stood in an open space. Galadriel walked lightly down a flight of steps into a green hollow. A trickling stream issued from a fountain nearby. Standing near was a pedestal where a silver basin stood. Galadriel filled the basin to the brim with the crystal water from the fountain. She breathed upon it and finally spoke.

"Look into the mirror."

"But I fear what I shall see."

"I command the mirror to show many things. What you will see if you leave the Mirror free to work, I cannot tell. It shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. And other things that could never be seen in this world. But even the wisest cannot tell what can be seen."

Nimrodel approached and slowly stared through. At first all she could see were stars and a dim reflection of herself. Suddenly the stars went out. Nimrodel saw a small girl playing in a field of wildflowers. She knew who the girl was very much indeed. A tall man lifted her into the air as her auburn hair went flying. The image disappeared. Nimrodel saw herself older. She was in a forest mud stained dressed in a foreign garb of dark green. She carried a weapon in her hand, and loud noises issued forth from the piece of metal. Suddenly, she screamed as the figure fell to the ground blood issuing from her back as the result of two holes deeply embedded in her skin. Then the images changed. She saw herself in a prison. It was clear to tell that she had been beaten. The image faded. She then saw a girl very much in appearance to herself. The only difference was her ears which were not tipped like the elves. The girl's image faded. She saw Haldir. He was kneeling upon the ground weeping. He had something clutched in his hand. It was the silver sapphire necklace stained in blood. Nimrodel cried out!

"NO!"

"I know what you saw," Galadriel turned to her. "It is in my mind as well."

"What does this mean? Are these the shadows of my life of what happened and what will happen?"

"Things can always change, Nimrodel. You know now that you are not of this world."

"Are you not surprised?"

Galadriel smiled. "I knew another such as you. But she came here in the form of a dream. Her name was Elenya. She also had the gift of the elves, but you do not. She returned to her world along with Legolas Greenleaf who became as a different person."

"I do not have the gift of the elves. What gift?"

"Immortality if you can call it a gift."

"So I am mortal?"

"Aye though you may take on the appearance of an elf. There is something else as well. It concerns the Easterling King."

"Haldir told me of their race. What do they have to do with me?"

"The King has recently lost a daughter to orcs roaming upon their lands. You remember the picture you saw of the girl? That was her. Yes you take on her appearance. I fear the time is coming soon when they will come to reclaim you."

"What does that mean?"

"You will learn soon. The question is what will you do when the time comes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No. I am sorry. You must learn for yourself. But that encounter shall not last long. That is if Haldir truly loves you."

"Does Haldir's father know that I am a mortal?"

"I believe he sensed it. I also have spoken with him. You must be prepared, Nimrodel."

"What about Haldir? I fear that he is falling in love with me."

"I cannot answer that for you Kalista."

"Is that my real name?"

"Yes, your parents loved the stories of Middle Earth. They picked a beautiful name for you."

Kalista held her head down in despair. Galadriel met her eyes and lifted her chin up.

"Fear not. You will find your courage. Now go."


	5. Chapter 5

Kalista walked back toward the rooms. Before she returned to her own, she met up with Orophin. She smiled.

"Hello Nimrodel."

"My name is Kate."

"Oh it is? Tis a nice name. So you have regained your memory."

"I was wondering if you would give this back to your brother please," she said removing the strand of silver and sapphires from her neck and placing it in Orophin's hand. He seemed slightly disappointed to take it.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Thank you."

It was just as difficult for her. During her time there, she had grown fond of Haldir. His arrogant manner, his teasing banter, his perfect flirtations with her as well as his kindness and concern for her. It was he who first rescued her. This would be difficult for them both.

Kate returned to her room. She was surprised to see Haldir standing before the door. He walked to her knowing something was wrong.

"Nimrodel?" he asked lifting her chin to his face.

"I want to go to bed. Excuse me," she said walking past him.

He grasped her arm.

"Nimrodel, tell me what is wrong."

"I cannot. It is better if you do not know."

"Know what?"

"You do not have to call me Nimrodel anymore. You may call me Kate," she said simply.

"Kate. I have never heard that name before."

"My full name is Kalista. You may call me Kate."

"Kate, how did you remember?"

"Goodnight Lord of Lorien."

He watched her disappear into her room feeling puzzled.

Kate woke up the next morning and yawned seeing the sunlight filter through her room. She looked around the room and instantly sat up when she saw Haldir sitting in the chair with a frown upon his face.

"Oh," she groaned. "What are you doing here?" she asked standing up from the bed.

He stood up and faced her. He took her hand and opened it.

"My brother returned this to me last night," he said angrily laying the silver necklace in her hand.

She stood up and faced the window. "Lorien-" she was about to say.

"Haldir," he corrected turning her to face him. "I said I gave it to you. Tis a gift. Keep it."

"No, Haldir. I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what this is a sign for."

"I simply wish you to wear it."

"That is not the only reason. You dont understand.."

"Then make me. What happened last night? How did you learn of your name? Do not hide it from me. You are afraid. I can see it in your eyes."

"Get out!" she pointed to the door.

"No!" he said closing the distance between them. "Not until you tell me."

"Well then I guess you will just have to stand here all day."

"I guess I will."

He did not move, but stared at her piercing her with his blue eyes. She shifted uncomfortable feeling the sunrays on her back. He leaned in closer so she was pushed up against the window with nowhere to run. She leaned back against the window as he inched near her face. She was afraid he was going to kiss her.

"Tell me."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?"

"No I do not. Make me understand."

She pushed him away and made for the door. She opened it, but only got it ajar briefly when his hand collided with it.

"I did not say you could leave."

"Haldir, if you don't let me go this instant, I am going to do something desperate."

"Empty threat," he simply sound.

With that, her fist connected with his jaw. He was thrown back not realizing how strong she was.

"Actions speak louder than words," she laughed.

He touched his jaw and looked at his hand. It was bleeding, but he was not finished with her. As he made for the door, she slammed it loudly, and it connected with his head. Haldir landed on the floor again. Why was she hiding what he should rightfully know? He made his way to the stairs but could not see her figure anywhere. Haldir gave up hope and decided there were better things he could occupy his time with than attempting to look for Kate.

Kate continued running until she had reached the bottom of the stairs. There was only one place which could help take her midn away from Haldir at the moment. Rumil had told her of where the library stood. She opened the door to the enclosed building. She was glad that no others were there. It was a beautiful glass encased building with trees surrounding it, and vines crawling up its sides. Kate went to the shelf and searched for books to read. But as she took a seat beside the fire and opened a book, she instantly wondered how she knew to read. Kate poured through the books easily without any difficulty. She could read! Kate spent the entire morning unto the evening reading. She then heard the door finally open and a figure walk inside.

"My brothers said you have been in here since the morn. It is coming back then," Haldir said approaching her.

"I can read. I do not know how. It is not coming back. I dont know how I can do this. It's the same with this," she said turning around showing Haldir the braid in her hair. "I can read, I can write, I can braid my hair. I do not even know what I am looking for."

"It shall return, Kate. Be patient."

"What if it doesnt? What if I never know who I am or who my family is, Haldir? What if?" Kate closed the book and buried her face in her hands ashamed of herself.

"Whatever you need me to do, I shall do it for you. If you wish me to go to the far ends of the earth to search for a book, I will go. I will be here to aid you in whatever you need. And if you bid me to leave your side, I shall not. What can I do, Kate? How can I help you?"

His word surprised her. They even surprised Haldir. He had never spoken this way to any woman. He always suspected them to aid him and to pleasure him. As he saw the tears beginning to cloud Kate's eyes, he enveloped her in his arms allowing her head to rest against his chest.

"No one can imagine what you are going through," he said rustling her hair.

"I keep having these flashbacks. I do not know what to make of them. I just am tired. I want to sleep, but I do not wish to sleep."

"I will accompany you to your room."

Haldir did so. They did not speak as they ascended the winding stairs. Haldir did not know what to make of her. He wished to help her in some way to regain her memory. Yet she seemed so far off and so distant. Yet when he held her, she was inside his soul.

"Thank you, Haldir. I will be fine now," she said as she reached his door.

"Kate, I want you to take this back," he said holding the necklace to her.

"We will talk later. Later."

He sighed. "I would never let any other girls to do this. Goodnight Kate. May your dreams be sweet."

"I do not know."

Kate tossed and turned as the images floated in her mind causing a stench.

"No! No! Go away! Dont! Just leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

Her cries grew louder and louder as she tossed and turned within her bed beads of sweat beginning to form upon her brow. Very soon, she did not know that she was screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Haldir opened the door swiftly and saw Kate. He rushed to her bedside and gripped her shoulders strongly and shook her. Her arms reached up at him as she tried to fight him. Her nails scratched his face clawing at his clothes. He shook her forcefully.

"Kate, Kate! Kate! Awake!"

"No no no!" she panted and looked at Haldir in confusion. "Haldir," she asked between deep breaths, "what are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

He looked at her in amazement touching her burning forehead and seeing the tears stream down her face. "You were screaming."

She leaned against him. "A nightmare. It was another flashback."

"Tell me what you saw," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I dont know. I-I saw blackness utter blackness. Then I saw a girl. She was locked in a cell it seemed a prison. There were," she paused, "metal bindings around her wrists. She was screaming out in pain. Yet I felt it. It was torture. And the girl looked like me. I-"

He placed a hand across her mouth. "You do not need to speak more. What can I do Kate?"

"If you truly believe in the Valar, in Eru, then pray to them for me. I want to forget."

She looked out at the window seeing the light of dawn sweep across the forest. Haldir knew she needed something to calm her spirits. She was troubled within. Kate read his thoughts.

"How about a ride?" she asked seeming to forget the entire dream already.

"Kate, take this," he said holding the necklace up.

"It's far too great a gift to bestow upon me."

"Why not? You are fairer than any girl I have ever known. Why should you not take it?"

"Is that the only reason you have pursued me?"

"No," he answered instantly. "Kate, you are full of mystery and spirit. I do love your spirit. Many of the elf maidens here are shy and demure. They would never admit themselves as equal to a man as you do. You seem to want more and more. You work for more and more urging yourself to recapture your memory. You are determined strong and self controlled though at times you are in need of help. I wish to help you if you let me."

"I am sorry but I cant."

He seemed surprised.

"You are not to help me. You are not to get close to me, Haldir of Lorien. Do you understand?"

"No," he answered. "Why are you afraid?"

"I am not. I simply do not want you to be hurt."

"Can you not love me? I know for a fact that I can you."

"But it could never work between us, dont you get it?"

She stood up and went to the closet grabbing a pair of breeches and waist shirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up beside her.

"For a ride."

"No not until you take this," he said shoving the necklace in her hand.

She gripped it strongly. "How come you cant see that I am trying to protect you? You dont know me. I dont know myself. I dont want to belong to anyone. I am a no name slob. I dont belong to anyone and thats the way it is. And I dont want you to see me."

He instantly began running. When he reached the bottom he could just see Kate riding away. Haldir sprinted to the stables and did not even bother saddling Halath. His hope to catch her was in vain since her horse was one of the Mearas. He urged his horse on though all he could see was her fading figure as she disappeared into the thick wood. Before long, he could not make out anything, but he kept riding driven by an urge deep within himself to find her. He then knew it was pointless to continue. He needed to speak with Galadriel. With a heavy heart Haldir turned his horse around uttering a few last elvish words, "Naamarie, Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, vanya Kate. " May thy paths be green and the breeze upon thy back, fair Kate.

Kate rode on not knowing even where she was riding to. She just needed to get away from things from Haldir for awhile. She could not bear to tell him of who she truly was. It would break his heart. She knew once he had given her the necklace he cared for her more than as a friend. She gripped her horse's mane, but then realized it was not all she was holding. She stopped for a moment and opened her hand seeing the necklace Haldir had given her. She looked at her reflection through the stone. Kate decided to turn back now. It was nearly dark, and she did not wish to have another encounter with the wolves. But as she was about to turn her horse, she heard a voice.

"Freya, come."

She turned her head and saw three figures standing before her. They were armed with swords. Their garb was different from that of the elves. They wore armor with sharp spikes protruding from the shoulders. Black veils covered their faces but for their eyes, and helms were upon their heads.

"What do you want? Strangers are not welcome in Lorien."

"Then you are not welcome either."

She looked in puzzlement. Before she could respond, something hard collided with Kate's head. She tried to fight off the overwhelming darkness surrounding her, but failed. Her body surrendered and she fell from her saddle unconscious.

"Lady Galadriel," Haldir knelt before the Lady of the Wood.

She motioned for him to rise. Celeborn stood not by her side. She had bid her husband to go for Haldir requested a private conversation with her. She knew already why he had come. She took his hands and raised her Captain of the Guard to his feet.

"My lady, I wish to talk of Kate."

"I know Haldir. Ask me your questions."

"Who is she?"

"Do you not think that is a question for Kate?"

"Aye, but she shall not tell me. Why?"

"She fears for you Haldir. She does not wish to reveal her identity to you as yet."

"Will you tell me?"

"Nay, Haldir. I would not tell you without her consent. When she is ready she shall tell you."

"She is gone."

"That is another matter. She is not gone. She has been taken. I had warned her of it before. Kate resembles very closely the daughter of the Easterling King whom he lost to orcs. He believes she is still alive and because of a recently acquired Palantir, he has been able to locate her though he knows not why she dwells in Lorien. Haldir you have a choice. You either to stay here and continue your duties or you can pursue Kate. I can not tell you what your road shall be. But I will tell you it will be like nothing you have experienced before. But the Valar will be with you."

"I will go Lady Galadriel."

"Follow me."

Galadriel motioned for Haldir to come beyond their meeting place. She led him down the right hall passed her chambers until she came to the last door. Inside were numerous weapons of different types. Galadriel went to the left wall where many bows rested. She took one, which hung upon the wall and presented it to Haldir. He held the object running his hands along its smooth back. The bow was of the Galadhrim he could tell from its intricately carved markings. But he had never seen one like it so beautiful. The metal was of mithril, which made it so light. Galadriel smiled and went to the right side of the room. There lay many different swords, daggers, and knives. Haldir unlike most elves was skilled with the sword. He also possessed many daggers. Galadriel lifted up a long sword with a jeweled handle. The blade was slightly curved and elvish words were written upon it. Galadriel spoke them.

"Look to the winds on the west for hope."

"What does this mean my lady?"

"You shall learn. And this is also for you."

Galadriel suddenly withdrew a necklace of gold from her cloak. Upon it there rested a small phial with a top.

"Use it only in times of great need."

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin." I will treasure your gift in my heart.

"Go now Haldir. And may your paths be green and golden. May the leaves of thy life never turn brown."

"Naamarie, my lady."

"Farewell."

As Haldir ushered from the room, Galadriel whispered a silent prayer of safety to the Valar.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate awoke to a light flooding her sight. She knew she was in a bed. She also realized she was bare. She raised her hand to her face as images came to her. She had been in the forest, and the figures had tricked her. But who were they? Her question was about to be answered.

"Hello Freya. How was your rest?"

She saw sitting beside her a young man with cropped hair very unlike the elves. His once dark hair was now bleached a light brown from the sun. She looked around the room and out the window noting that she was no longer within the forest but within a city.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe and home. I have brought you home."

"I dwell in Lorien."

"The home of our foes is not the home of an Easterling Princess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father wishes to see you," he changed the subject. "Dress quickly. He wants to know of how you escaped the orcs and of how you arrived in Lorien."

Before he left, the young man brushed a thumb affectionately across her cheek. She frowned in distaste.

"I am glad you are back. Soon we shall be bound."

As he left the room, Kate wondered to herself. Galadriel had said that they wished to reclaim their Princess. She did look like the girl in the mirror, but Kate was not the Princess. How could she tell them, though? Her ears of course! They must believe her if she showed them her tipped ears. She wondered though why she still possessed them if she was mortal.

Kate rummaged through the closet attempting to find any sort of garment, which was not wildly colorful and did not expose her midriff. She wondered if all of the women in this land wore these kinds of clothes. Kate finally discovered what she had been looking for; a dress. She slipped the sleeveless white dress over her head. It fit perfectly and complimented her auburn hair. It was fairly low cut though, but at least it was a dress.

Kate opened the door and brought a hand to her face to shield her eyes from the golden sun. It nearly pierced her since she had hardly been able to make out its outline in the thick woods of Lorien. Now it shone hot as beads of sweat began to form upon her back. Though it was far past noontime, the sun still shone its warm rays upon her. No wonder the women of this land wore bright colored and flimsy clothing. Kate looked around noticing she was in a courtyard of sorts. Other people walked about near the houses and fountains. She was astonished at seeing the girls. Some of the young ones did not even wear coverings from their midriff to their necks. Kate already missed seeing the fine gowns of Lorien where layers of silk were used making them seem so beautiful upon whoever wore it.

Then Kate saw a woman running up towards her. She was middle aged and wore a small golden circlet upon her head. She grasped Kate's hands while crying.

"Freya, Freya, oh how did you escape? Did they harm you? What were you doing in Lothlorien the land of the elves?" the woman flooded her with questions but did not wait for an answer. "Come your father wishes to see you. It does not matter how the questions are answered. You are here now. I was worried that you would not be present for your joining day."

"What do you mean 'joining day'?" Kate asked.

"Aseir and you shall be joined. Do you not remember?"

Kate did not remember. That was the truth, but she dare not tell the lady whom she guessed was the Princess's mother.

"But, I-I-"

"What is it? You do not think he is worthy of you? Aseir is your father's favorite of the noblemen! You shall bear him a worthy child as well! You must be joined." The woman spoke so quickly that Kate had barely time to think of an answer. "You and he must be joined if only to continue the line, Freya."

"My name is not Freya," Kate blurted out.

"If your name is not Freya the one we chose for you, what is it?"

"Kate."

The woman burst out in laughter. "What kind of a name is that? It is so simple. It is so dull. Kate, Kate, Kate!" she continued laughing.

"It is short for Katelyn. My name is beautiful."

"Of course it is Freya. You must be still sick. And I see you are not wearing your usual garb. What has become of you?" she asked circling Kate. "My daughter you have always enjoyed showing off your beautiful body. How do you think Aseir became so closely attracted to you?"

"Well I am not genuinely attracted to him," Kate said frowning.

"That does not matter."

"So you mean people down here are not allowed to choose whom they wish to marry and whom they love?"

"You will grow to love him. Just as I did with your father. You must keep the line going Freya. You are our only daughter."

"I don't care!" Kate lashed out suddenly. "I am not your daughter do you hear? I am not Freya. My name is Kate! I am an elf!" Though Kate knew herself that it was not true.

She pushed her hair behind her ears and revealed her pointed tips. The woman gasped.

"Freya," she said raising a hand to her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry."

The woman did not listen but suddenly ran away crying. She did not look behind at Kate but continued into the large building resembling a small castle.

"I've gotta get out of here. Tonight, I wonder if I can slip out unnoticed. No one will know," she said to herself.

"Someone does know, Freya."

She turned around swiftly and nearly collided with the man who had been in her room earlier. He gripped her wrists strongly.

"Ouch!" she said. "Stop that!"

"You are not to leave before our day."

"I will never come to you. Who do you think you are? Let me go."

"No Freya. Perhaps I should just do it tonight and get it over with so you do not run. What has become of you? You were so beautiful not only in body but in your heart. It was open to me. What did the orcs do to you?"

"You have me confused with someone else. Listen, I am an elf."

She pushed her hair away once again revealing her ears. He simply laughed.

"Do you think that it matters to me whether you are elf or not?" Her eyes widened as he continued. "If you are elf then so be it. Your beauty shall not fade and in my old years I can still take pleasure from you."

"NO!" she screamed and tried to wrench free from him. "I am not yours. Ow!" she cried as his grip tightened. "Let go!"

"You shall be much to busy tonight to try and run away. The sun is setting now my love. Come."

"No, no!" she said as he began to pull her back to the room she had once been in.

Kate swiftly reacted and brought her foot to his crotch. He yelped in pain. She brought her arm down upon his back and could have sworn she heard something crack. Kate dashed and made a bolt for the gates. This would be harder than she thought, Kate noticed two large guards blocking the exit.

"Let me pass!" she ordered to them.

They made no move. She tried to move ahead but one pushed her out of the way. Without thinking, Kate swung her fist into the first one's jaw. The second one came at her but she managed to duck and throw a swift kick to his shins. Kate brought her elbow into the first one's ribs and knew that she had broken them. As the second one tugged at her hair, she stuck her nails into his face finding blood upon them when she retrieved her hand. The second one clutched his face in pain as the first one knelt on the ground.

Without waiting, Kate flew out of the gates and out of the city. Vast roaming plains lay before her. She wondered if she could escape so fast without them knowing. At least she could try. But then Kate saw a flash of gray in the distance. She ran knowing at once it was a horse. The figure drew nearer. Kate rejoiced at once as he drew near carrying a sword in his hand. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face as he drew near.

"Not running away are you?" he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"You think I want to stay there?" she asked motioning to the city.

Haldir offered her a hand. As she took it, a loud horn was heard within the city. She then saw the outline of horses coming from the gate. Haldir pulled her up in front of him quickly. He urged Halath on at once as the other horses followed behind them.

"I am not going back!" Kate shouted above the horse's hooves.

"And I shall not let you," Haldir answered.

Kate managed a smile. But as the horses rapidly drew near, she wondered if they could survive this.


	8. Chapter 8

Without waiting for Haldir to object, she took the crossbow he had tied to his sack and aimed it behind her. She knew her arrow had met its target as a figure fell to the ground. There were at least five left, though, and they were drawing near. Kate fired again. The leader ducked his head letting one of the lesser guards take the arrow. Haldir allowed Kate to take the reigns. He took the bow he had received from Galadriel and fixed two arrows within them. He let them fly and they met their marks in another guard's chest. There were three left. But Kate knew they had a bigger problem.

"Haldir!" she cried.

He saw it. The cliff loomed out before them as the waves crashed onto the rocks below. Haldir grasped the reigns and turned to the left suddenly. He could already smell the scent of the Sea, but knew they must not surrender themselves to it. The guards pursued them further and further as they rode their horses on through the Easterling lands. Then Kate felt hopeless as she saw the river vastly approaching. It was too wide to jump. She saw its rushing falls pouring forth over the cliff. Haldir looked behind him and saw the horse continuing to follow them.

"Kate! Halt him!"

"Are you crazy? They'll catch us!"

"Do it!" he ordered.

"Whoah!" she suddenly cried pulling back the reigns as the horse came to a halt just inches from the rivers edge. Haldir climbed off with Kate close beside him. He gripped his curved sword tightly. Kate took the crossbow and stood beside him as the horses drew near. But the guards did not speed up. They slowed their horses as well and stopped before Haldir and Kate.

"Surrender," the leader said.

"Never," Haldir replied venom within his voice. "You may surrender to us, but I shall not surrender to some thick headed fool of a repulsive Easterling set out to abduct an elf maiden."

"Do not be a fool. We are trained within the deadly arts of fighting. Your skill cannot match ours."

"Listen to me disgusting vermin. I am Haldir Captain of the Lady of the Lorien Wood's forces. You will turn back now or be forced to discover the smell of your blood upon my elven sword."

The leader raised his sword. Before he could bring it down, Kate fired her crossbow into the horse's chest. The leader fell to the ground but quickly regained his footing and met his blade with Haldir's. They dueled together and gave each other bad blows. The second one eyed Kate hungrily. He suddenly squeezed his heels into the horse's flanks, and it took off aiming for her. She fired an arrow into the horse and it met its mark. The second one fell to the ground at her feet. She placed her foot upon his back and smiled triumphantly down at him. In one swift move, she struck her foot into his jaw. He fell back against the ground stunned at her strength. Haldir looked and saw Kate swinging her fists into the second one's body. He wondered how this elf maiden learned to fight this well. The second one finally fell back against the ground mortally wounded. The third one then concentrated on her. Their eyes met and he grinned and squeezed his heals into the horse's flanks. She picked up her crossbow and fired an arrow into the guard. It met its mark, but she did not have time to evade the horse. The side of its body crashed into her as she lost her balance and plunged into the icy water of the river. She let out a cry and Haldir turned to see her.

"She can't swim!" he yelled.

Haldir brought his head to the leader's face stunning him and plunged his sword into his abdomen. The lord of Lorien dropped his sword and dove into the water grasping Kate's hand.

"Haldir!" she cried as she saw the edge of the falls the current pulling her forward.

Haldir reached out his other hand and grasped a vine upon the bank. Kate screamed as her feet touched the edge of the falls. But Haldir was strong. He gripped her slippery wrist for dear life and pulled her forward as he eased himself onto the bank. Her feet drew away from the edge as his stomach met the soft grass. Haldir pressed himself onto the shore and took her other wrist. Haldir pulled her onto the shore as she held onto his vest. Haldir welcomed the cheek pressed against his chest as she cried from her fear.

"Don't let me go," she cried her tears falling on him. "Please don't let me go."

"I will never let you go, Kate. I am here. I will not leave you."

Haldir rustled Kates hair as she pulled the green cloak around her tighter. She brought the cup to her face once again and sipped the warm tea Haldir had made her. She watched the crackling fire then looked up at Haldir. His eyes sparked at her as he smiled. He felt her curly hair and decided she had never looked more beautiful.

"Thank you Haldir," Kate said to him and placed her head once again on his lap.

"I could not have let you die so easily," he grinned placing a thumb upon her head and stroking it affectionately.

"I do not die easily."

"I noticed. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You so easily broke that guard's bones. How did you do that?"

"I do not know Haldir," she replied. "It is like everything else. I just did it. Just like I could read books in Lorien and speak a little of your elvish. It was just like how I could brush my hair and wash my face. I just did it."

He raised his eyes to the stars.

"Varda must have released the floodgates of the stars. Look."

Kate looked up into the sky. There were so many stars out that she could not even see the constellations. Some stars were so close together that they even touched each other. Kate listened to the sounds of the waves of the ocean and saw a shooting star crash behind the sea. This was a perfect night. She was glad Haldir had taken her down onto the beach to rest. The sand was soft and tickled her feet. The waves crashing upon the shore left a peaceful sound in her ears. She sighed contentedly.

"Will we return to Lorien?" she asked Haldir.

"I do not think so."

"Why not? Isn't that where you belong?"

"Of course it is, but we must do something first."

"What?"

"I do not know. Galadriel told me we would be confronted."

A voice rang out from the darkness. "And that you shall, Haldir of Lorien."

The voice was beautiful and melodic like the sound of a whispering wind. Haldir stood up suddenly as Kate remained on her knees. A woman stood in front of them. She was clothed in pure white and carried a lantern in her hand. Her hair was silver like the light of the stars. She smiled in a friendly manner toward the couple.

"Varda," Haldir knew who she was.

"Correct Haldir. I have come to confront you as you say."

"Where are we to go?" Haldir asked.

"All in good time," she said sweetly.

Varda approached Kate and looked long on the girl. She slowly raised Kate to her feet. "My child. You do not fully know of whom you are and you know nothing of your past."

"That is true."

Varda smiled. "You have a choice, Katelyn. You may either remain here in Middle Earth never to know of who you rightly are or you may search for answers."

"I want to know who I am."

"Then you must go. You must leave depart over the sea to the lands of men. You must be cautious though and do not trust anyone who is not to be trusted. And you must be strong if you truly wish to know who you are."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I am one of the Valar. I am a messenger sent from Eru and yes I do know who you are."

"Cant you just tell me?" Kate asked.

Varda smiled and touched Kate's chin sweetly bending down to look into her eyes. "That would be taking the easy way out, Kate. Sail across to our world's end and cross the gate into your own. You shall discover that you will change as you come into your own world. Not greatly though. Your ears shall diminish though my child. I am sorry."

Varda turned to Haldir. "And Haldir of Lorien, do you wish to return to your homeland. Or shall you take Kate's path?"

"Amin khiluva Kate a' gurtha ar' thar." I will follow Kate to death and beyond.

"I hope your words are spoken with sincerity Haldir. For you may find that choice hard to make."

Haldir finally understood her words. He looked at Kate and though he saw an elf before him, he knew she was mortal. This did not change the way he felt about her though. It made him love her even more.

"Remember my words Kate, Haldir.

Walk through the fire

But do not despair

Pass through shadow and flame

And even then shall you fair

May a shining star light your way

May the darkness not overpower you

May the star forever your path stay

May your journey ever be new

Beyond the reaches of this world

There lies more than a memory

Seek not the shadow but the light

Only then will you truly see."

"What does that mean, Varda?" Kate asked.

"This is what you must discover for yourself. Look to the Sea," she pointed.

Kate and Haldir turned. There Kate saw the fairest ship of white sails and ebony. It moved with grace and ease through the waves. The ship met its land upon the sand beside them.

"And before you leave, take these as well."

Varda raised her hand and there appeared a necklace within the air. It shined with a silver light that nearly blinded Kate. Upon it was fixed a crystal ball filled with a blue liquid. Surrounding the crystal were two silver swans their heads making the sign of a near perfect heart. The necklace found its way to Kate's neck resting on her chest beside the one given to Haldir.

"Use it within your time of need. And to you Haldir I give you this."

She withdrew from her cloak a satchel of leather. Inside there lay small golden flowers, which seemed to glow with a secret radiance.

"Take them and use them to heal not hurt. Remember my words. Naamarie. May the grace of the Valar protect you."


	9. Chapter 9

As they climbed onto the white ship, Varda sang a sweet song that seemed to Kate so familiar.

"May it be an evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls your heart shall be true. You walk a lonely road oh how far you are from home..."

Kate and Haldir floated away with the ship into the vast Sea of the world.

They were now bound for the new world. However Kate was glad that they did not need to steer the ship. It seemed to float upon invisible wings, which served as another reminder of the grace and power of the Valar and Eru. They were actually bound for the 'Old World' as Varda had told them. At first Kate thought that the old World was Middle Earth but it was actually referring to Europe. From there, they would make their way to North America and the home to Kate's untouched memory. Europe would be the lands of Eriador and by Kate's guessing Great Britain.

She was glad it was bound for the United Kingdom. There had been books of this wondrous place called Europe with its Scottish castles, unique foods, and beautiful Italian cathedrals. She spent the days with Haldir pouring over books, which would teach them about the world to come. Haldir had noticed Kate changing within each day. Her ears were now no longer tipped. Her hair was slightly shorter as it now fell to her elbows. But she was still as beautiful as ever. Her turquoise eyes still had not lost their sparkle. Haldir still saw the light of the stars within them.

One particular night, Kate lay upon her couch below deck peacefully sleeping as the ship drew ever nearer to Great Britain. Haldir suddenly rushed into her room and bathed the room with light. She sat straight up and realized he was holding a flashlight.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It was nestled within one of the cabins. This is a wondrous sight, Kate."

She laughed. "To you it is. I have seen it before. My brother and I-" she did not finish.

"You have a brother? Kate?"

She touched her head. "I don't know. How did I?" he stopped her.

"I wished to show you this," he said holding a book to her and flipping through the pages. He finally found the spot he was looking for. Kate saw the image of a jet plane flying above the clouds. "They are metal eagles. They can fly, and they hold people within them."

"I know Haldir. We will take one to America once we go to Great Britain."

"Why do we not take the ship?"

"The Valar did not mean for it to go to America. Now can I please go back to sleep?" she begged.

"Oh I apologize, Kate. Goodnight."

Before Haldir left, he placed a kiss upon her forehead. She watched him close the door to her cabin. Kate hugged her knees to her chest thinking.

"My brother."

Kate awoke the early the next morning. Haldir was sitting beside her bed which surprised her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked stretching her arms.

"All morning," he answered.

"You should not have. You should have slept. I think we'll reach the United Kingdom today. We've been out here for weeks. I am getting tired of the salt water and all the fish as a meal."

"Kate?"

"Hmm."

"What will happen when we come to your world? What shall happen to you?"

"I dont know. I dont know if I have a family waiting or if I'm married or-" Kate paused. And she decided to change the subject. "You know we need a name for you."

"Is there something the matter with the one I do possess?"

"Actually yes. No one in America is named Haldir. We have to think of one more common. The only H names I can think of that aren't completely idiotic are Hal, Hans, and Hayden. Either that or we can look through some books and you can pick out a name for yourself and you can have something like Harrison or Hamilton for a last name."

"You choose, Kate."

She looked at him in surprise. "Hayden. I think I like Hayden. Its not common but unique and special in its own way."

Kate stood up from the bed and made her way to the closet. She opened the door and took out a flowing white dress with short sleeves. Haldir made a small bow and left the room. Kate knew any other guy would never have done that. She thought of Haldir. Why had he stuck with her this long? He knew now that she was not mortal. Kate wondered what would happen in their realtionship to come. Kate slipped the dress over her head and began to brush her hair. Suddenly she heard Haldir cry out from the upper deck.

"Kate! Come now!"

Kate hurriedly rushed up the stairs and to the stern where Haldir stood the wind blowing his long golden hair about. He pointed out to the Sea. Kate instantly saw them and laughed. A pod of dolphins was swimming and flying through the water behind the white ship. Kate wondered if she could touch one. She slowly stepped onto the balcony.

"What are you doing, Kate?" Haldir asked taking her waist before she went further.

"It's ok. I've done this lots of times."

The stern of the ship was built in such a way that under it rested a small platform where one could sit and dip his or her feet in the waves. Kate crossed the bars to the other side and stood on the platform. She knelt down as she saw a dolphin swim nearby. Kate held out her hand toward the water. Without a warning, a dolphin suddenly jumped into the air making Kate jump. She managed a small touch of the dolphin's fin before he crashed into the waves. The creature landed in the water sending a wall toward Kate. She laughed as the water hit her, and the dolphin flashed an eternal smile at her. Kate turned and smiled at Haldir. He helped her onto the deck once again and smoothed a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"You are soaked," he noted touching the sleeve of her white dress.

"Guess I should go change hmm? It was so amazing. I actually touched one. It was absolutely incredible!"

"Kate, I-" he said drawing near to her face.

Before he could attempt to kiss her, Kate cried out. "Land!"

Haldir turned and saw the peeked mountains and sandy shore coming into view.

"I think we're in Scotland," Kate said as they made their way to the front of the ship.

"How do you know?" Haldir asked.

"I dont. I just see a castle in the distance, and many castles are within Scotland. Look! there is a small harbor. Come on to the front of the ship," Kate said taking Haldir's hand.

Kate saw the bay and the sandy beach which led then up the steep rocky mountainside. As the ship neared the beach, she hoped they would not strike a sandbar or collide with the rocks upon the shore. She could see a few small fishing boats within the bay, but it was still early, and the bay looked isolated. The ship came nearer to the shore and very gently landed upon the sound. Then Kate noted that what had looked like a grand castle was but a small stone house now uninhabited and broken down. Kate and Haldir held to the balcony as the ship landed.

"I think this is our stop," Kate said to Haldir.

"Come," he said taking her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

They gathered their things quickly and stepped off the boat. Kate felt the waves crash over her ankles and her feet touched the gritty sand. All she could see were the vast rocks lining the sand to her right and left. All that loomed out ahead of them was the steep incline of the rocky mountain.

Lochniver was beautiful. It was surrounded by the magnificent Canisp Mountains. It had much to offer from beautiful views to exquisite taste. Kate could see hundreds of seals upon the shore barking loudly as they sunbathed as well as the puffins splashing about in the water. Kate hoped that her presence with Haldir would go unnoticed. Her hopes were sealed for the people of Lochinver were used to strangers coming in. As she and Haldir entered the city, tourists bustled about here and there in their cars, busses like missiles. Most of the tourists left without any understanding of the people of this country.

Lochniver's residents were accustomed to the strangers, but they found it odd seeing the beautiful white ship enter their quiet harbor. It's sails were beautiful, and while it took on the appearance of a rather large sailboat, there seemed to be a mysterious essence to the craft as well as the travelers aboard it. When Haldir and Kate entered the town, they were given many glances mostly from young men and many from young women. They were not bothered with questions however since Kate and Haldir showed signs of being very private. Kate and Haldir easily found their way first to the jewelers where they traded in their pearls and jewels they had received in Middle Earth for a tasty amount of money. Haldir instantly objected at traveling in an automobile when he took a glance at the metal beast, but Kate simply ordered him in and she would explain later or in her words, "if you dont get in this car right now, I'll one. leave you here and let you find your own way through Scotland. Or two. I will take a fist to your jaw like I once did but this time it shall break it."

Much of the scenery they saw reminded Haldir of the Shire. Kate finally told Haldir that they would be in a bus for much longer. She said the only way they could fly to America was through London, and they would need to be on the bus for more than a day. Considering, Haldir was accustomed to living his life outdoors, he handles the news very well and simply made his way to the facilities and did not return for a very long time.

When they arrived in London, Haldir instantly thought the city resembled Minas Tirith. It seemed like a labyrinth as they attempted to find their way around. Varda had given them a piece of advice however. She had said that if they ever were lost, all Haldir needed to do was ask a young lady for direction. Soon Haldir understood why, and he nearly let it go to his head. He could hardly contain his laughter and oddness of the situation when a number of women asked him out for a drink.

It seemed like forever before they finally reached the registration building for new ids. Kate thought they would run into trouble, but it turned out a young man was a master craftsmen at delivering their ids. They were able to secure them without any difficulty within an hour. Haldir seemed intrigued by the use of the plastic card, which could deliver money to you in seconds. He told Kate he would surely enjoy learning about these new places.

"Well we made it!" Kate said snuggling into her plane chair and opening her handbag to take out her book.

"Easy for you to say," Haldir said looking apprehensively out of the window. "Are you absolutely certain this metal contraption will take us there?"

"Of course," Kate answered grinning. "Planes are very safe, though they have been known to crash at times."

Haldir lifted his eyebrows suddenly and raised his hand. He seemed about to speak when the pilot's voice rang out announcing they were ready for takeoff. As the plane began to move, Haldir grasped Kate's hand tightly and closed his eyes. The plane moved faster down the runway, and he gripped it stronger and stronger until finally the plane made its shaky ascent. Haldir let go of Kate's hand and grasped his stomach. After a few minutes when the seatbelt light was turned off, he excused himself. Kate smiled feeling sorry for him. This was a very new experience for him. She did not feel odd though. Many flashbacks had been returning to her. She was glad Haldir had accompanied her this far. They had talked for so long on the bus to London, and she was glad of his company. He had been very protective of her as well when a young man had walked up to her and asked if he could sit beside her. Haldir jumped up and seemed like he would yell at the man had not Kate stopped him. Kate peered into her book but could not contain her grinnings when thinking of Haldir. This continued for so long until she felt like a lovestruck idiot. Haldir seemed struck with it too. He had spent the entire time on the bus listening to several cds and radio songs and even began to sing them and write them down. Kate hardly noticed however that is until now. She wondered why haldir had been gone so long within the bathroom. Kate was about to stand up and check on him when the annoucner turned on.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We are flying at thirty thousand feet and we've got clear skies all the way to Washington. Right now we're bringing you some in-flight entertainment." Kate perked up her ears. "One of our first class passengers would like to sing you a song inspired by another first class passenger. And since we let our first class passengers do pretty much whatever they want, here he is."

As soon as Kate heard the voice, she knew who it was. The butterflies in her stomach returned and fluttered about as she scrunched down in her seat. Very soon she could see him walking up the aisle with a small microphone in his hand.

"You're just too good to be true

Cant take my eyes off of you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I want to hold you so much

You're just too good to be true

Cant take my eyes off of you

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Cant take my eyes off of you

I love you baby

And if its quite alright

I need you baby to warm the lonely night

I love you baby

Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby dont bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby now that I've found you. Stay

And let me love you let me love you..."

Haldir ended before her eyes, and she heard the sound of laughter and applause ripple through the audience watching. Haldir touched Kate's face and saw a tear running down her cheek though she was grinning like a pathetic fool. Kate threw her arms around Haldir laughing as he picked her up and swung her around. The audience cheered even more as they observed. Rumors and whispers ran through the crowd as Haldir gently released Kate, and they faced each other. A guy in the seat behind Kate stood up and said to her, "You're supposed to kiss him now."

Kate looked up at Haldir seeing his sparkling blue eyes that nearly made her cry every time she saw them yet gave her hope beyond belief. She saw his golden shiny hair resting gently upon his shoulders concealing his elven ears; his elven ears. Elven. With one word, her happiness was shattered. Kate dropped Haldir's hands and turned away. Without giving her a chance to escape, Haldir grasped her arm.

"Haldir, let me go," she said quietly.

"Kate please," he pleaded with her.

"Just let me go."

Haldir released her, and Kate made her way to the back of the plane. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out fifteen minuted later since she knew it was pointless to hold up anyone. Haldir was waiting for her as she came out.

"You should be in your seat," she said. "You wont want to get sick again."

"What is it you American's say: I do not believe you are my boss."

"Dont pick up sarcasm please. I'm not in the mood."

"It seems that your mouth drips with sarcasm. But then I see what happens when you look at me."

She frowned. "You're just imagining things."

"You are frightened. I can see it in your eyes," he blocked her path.

"Shut up!" she said harshly. "I am afraid of nothing!"

"But yourself," he said. "You are simply frightened of the fact that I wish to be with you, and the thought that even more frightens you is that you wish to be with me as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Kate knocked her fist into his stomach forcing him to move out of her way. She walked away as Haldir doubled over in pain gripping his stomach. The same guy that had told Kate to kiss him walked out of the bathroom and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry man. Cant win em all the time. Women are so fickle aren't they? One minute they are crying gushing over the beautiful romantic song you've sung to them. The next minute, they are hitting you for their own mistakes. I'll never understand them female stereotypes."

Haldir stood. "I have honestly no idea what you are talking about."

"Hey man you from Sweden? You're accent sounds a little Swedish."

"No I am not from Sweden."

"Where are you from?"

"I once served the Lady of the Wood within Lorien beyond the Mist Mountains. She no longer dwells there."

The man laughed. "Lady of the wood? Lorien? Misty Mountains? Very cheek! Love your acting man! Swear you could so make it in Hollywood, and I bet you'd drive the girls crazy."

"I see nothing silly about where I come from nor the Lady of the Wood. If you be her enemy then speak it, and I shall cut you to pieces."

"Oh make no mistake. I think you're great. What's your name?"

Haldir was about to speak when he suddenly caught the site of copper hair out of the corner of his eye. "His hame is Hayden, Hayden Murry."

"Ahh," the man said. "And you are?"

She held out her hand, "Katelyn Murphy, and you are?"

"My names Peter Flemming. I'm a director, but I was just in London for a business trip. Are you an actor too?"

"No sadly," replied Kate.

"I think you could make it big too. I wouldnt mind having you come try out for a role. Think you'd be perfect actually," he said noticing her long copper hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, and slender figure. "Care to try?"

"No thanks. I have no interest in the cinemas."

"Well," he sighed disappointed, "What about your friend?"

"No," kate said. "He's more into the stage. It's his passion," she lied.

"But anyone can get use to being rich and famous cant they? Its what Hollywood is all about."

"Oh I rather think not. Seems much to fake for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I would be personally uncomfortable with all the artiface, the fakery, the make-believe. Its not only acting within movies, but real life as well."

"Well it seems that we all are actors. All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Perhaps," said Kate. "It was nice to meet you Peter Flemming, but I think the plane shall be landing soon. Have a good trip."

Kate took Haldir's arm sharply and led him away from the director. She did not speak to him until they had reached their seat.

"Must I be your babysitter all the time?" she said exasperated. "Look dont ever, ever! under any circumstance tell anyone where you come from or who you are or what you are! Thank God it was just a director. Any normal person would have suspected. Look, your name is Hayden Murry. You are an American. Forget Middle Earth. Forget Lorien whenever you are talking to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Are the people here callous to the elves?"

"No its just-" how could Kate explain. "Ugh!" she said in exasperation. "Just trust me for now please?"

He touched her face. "I will do whatever you tell me to. I trust you Kate, and I always will."

"Thank you. And before you try to figure out anything for yourself, ask me first."

"I will."

"Haldir, you really should see this," Kate told the elf as she gazed out at the city of Chicago from the plane window.

"No thank you," Haldir said gripping his stomach.

Kate giggled to herself and tightened her seat belt as they landed. After the plane had reached the ground, Kate climbed off followed by Haldir who was instantly amazed at the magnanimous overwhelming airport of Ohare.

"It's one of the biggest airports in the world," Kate smiled. "All the biggest airflights come here. Come on. We have to get to the baggage claim."

Kate knew she had been here before. It seemed so familiar. Everywhere she looked, she recognized a new face or knew something about a certain item. Haldir seemed even more dumbfounded as Kate showed him the moving ramps which led through nearly endless hallways. Haldir stared at the different bilboards and signs for different places to travel to. He stopped Kate when he read one.

"I would like to go there," he pointed to a deserted white sand beach with swaying palm trees and crystal clear water.

"I'm sure you would," grinned Kate. "Ahhh, here we are," Kate said stepping off the moving ramp and led Haldir to the baggage claim.

Haldir grinned as he saw the circular moving ramp for luggage. Kate had to stop him however when he nearly took a bag which was not theirs.

"Ok," Kate said picking up her suitcase, "We need to go find the busses that lead to the rental agency. We need a car."

"Must we?" replied Haldir.

Kate knew as soon as she saw the look on his face that Haldir did not trust the car for one moment. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he gazed upon the metal contraption. He had only been in the car from London for a short time. Now he seemed perplexed by the atrocious odor that issued forth from the back of the car. Haldir clinmbed in reluctantly. Kate sat in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"I hope I can remember how to drive this thing," smiled Kate.

"What!"

Kate took off faster than she expected nearly crashing into a nearby cadillac. She slammed on the brakes quickly and swerved avoiding the car. She turned to see Haldir gripping the dashboard tightly and closing his eyes.

"Sorry," Kate blushed. "I had it in the wrong gear."

"You say these things are effective! A horse would be a thousand times better."

"Fine then. You ride a horse and be tailing behind me when I'm going one hundred miles an hour. We need to find a hotel so stop complaining."

Kate drove out of the airport and onto the main highways leading into the city of Chicago. Haldir was astounded as he gazed upon it.

"It looks like Minas Tirith!" said he looking at the immense towers. "But only different."

Kate looked out at the windows seeing the different people walking past. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked upon the graffiti and litter. Yet he thought the Sears Tower was amazing. Kate finally pulled into the parking lot of the Ritz Carlton. As she climbed out of the car, Kate slipped on her sunglasses. Haldir opened his door and stuck his head out.

"Oh Kate!" he gasped.

"What now?"

"Why does the air smell so foul?"

"Haldir, many things are different here. You will have to get used to it. We have a lot of new machines here that contaminate the air. There is much to be said for the simpler life, Haldir. Yet there's also much to be said for this one. Come on."


	12. Chapter 12

Haldir helped Kate retrieve the luggage, and he followed her to the hotel. He seemed mesmerized by the moving doors. Kate walked through and folded her arms grinning as he continued walking through them over and over.

"Ok come on, pretty boy," Kate finally grabbed his arm. "Stop playing with the door."

Haldir walked in and smiled. "This place is beautiful Kate."

"Good be quiet, dont touch anything, look dont touch, and dont go more than twenty feet away from me."

Kate made her way up to the front desk as Haldir set the luggage down making his way to the immense fish tank in the lobby. Kate took out her identification, but then realized she did not need it. The front deskman grinned at her.

"Katelyn! So good you could come back for a stay. Should I reserve your suite?" the well dressed man in his late forties asked.

"Um, sure. Sorry it's been a long day," Kate answered.

"Just get back from Europe eh? How is Josh doing then?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Kate said looking confused.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find you. He has a way of doing that easily you know? Well here is your key," he handed her the metal item.

"Thank you."

Kate turned back to Haldir seeing him gazing up at the many chandeliers and touching the persian rugs. She kindly took his arm and led him away from the fish tank.

"I'm tired so I want to get back up to the room," She told him.

"You live in a wondrous time, Kate."

"Not so wondrous when you're around it though."

Kate led Haldir to the elevators but she wanted to see the pool first. Haldir was not impressed since he had seen many fairer and larger pools made of polished marble and ebony yet he did enjoy seeing the jacuzzi, sauna, and steam room.

"Perhaps we'll go have a swim later. I dont like coming to the pool when its crowded," Kate told him

The elf and the mortal made their way to the elevators, and Haldir stepped in nervously and panicked as soon as the doors closed. Kate took his hand to steady him as the elevator made its ascent.

"It's ok, Haldir. This is a device that lets you shall we say climb the stairs to the tower in Minas Tirith without having to take a step. Very useful it is."

Haldir left the elevator as soon as the doors opened relieved. He then noticed a mirror looking out at him as he stepped off. Haldir smiled and touched his hair. Kate grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Come on, Haldir," she pulled him away from the mirror. "Yes we know you look sharp in your leather jacket. Let's go."

Kate reached the room and fitted her key into the lock instantly sighing as she stepped in. The suite was large and yet seemed familiar to her. There were two beds thankfully on the right side of the room, a television in front of the bed, closets and bathrooms to the right of the bed and a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub to the left as well as a double window looking out at the city of Chigago. Kate sighed and colappsed on the bed.

"Very good indeed."

Kate closed her eyes but suddenly bolted up as a loud noise filled the room.

"Ugh! Haldir!" she said taking the remote from him and turning off the television.

"Kate!" he said trying to take it from her. "Give it back!" he demanded.

"No! I'm tired. You can watch tv later."

"All you wish to do is sleep? We already slept on the plane? How can you sleep in a city like this, Kate?"

"Haldir, I'm tired. Please, can you just be a nice boy and be quiet?"

"Very well, Kate. I shall be content to simply watch you sleep."

Kate smiled and took her former place on the bed. Haldir gently approached her and covered her soft body with the covers. Haldir rustled Kate's hair and noticed how much she had changed since coming here. She was even more beautiful he though touching her copper strands, soft cheeks, and her ivory skin. She was perfect to him. Haldir made his way to the window and looked out at the city. It was so grand, and he wondered if he should have left his homeland. He looked back at Kate, and all regrets passed away. Haldir slowly drew the blinds until the room was dark. He knelt down beside Kate's bed and watched her sleep. He traced the curves on her face and watched the rise and fall of her chest pleased that her nightmares had abated.

"Perfect, Kate. Divine. Kate, can I keep you?" Haldir whispered in her ear.

Kate stirred and turned onto her side so her back was to Haldir. He breathed in the scent of her hair and slowly touched her back. Haldir smoothed aside her hair and looked at her bare skin. He could see her back had many scars though it was still beautiful. Haldir slowly fell asleep to Kate's soft breathing.

Kate finally awoke and saw Haldir slumped over the bed his head resting in her lap. She smiled in spite of this, and slowly ran her fingers through his silky hair. He was beautiful she thought with the moonlight resting upon his face. Kate slowly brushed aside his hair and touched his tipped ears. She ran her fingers upon the edges. Kate ran her hands upon his own and wondered what it would be like to be held by them. His hands were strong yet clean and beautiful. Suddenly, Kate wanted to slap herself. She couldn't fall in love with an elf even if he did come all this way with her and sing a beautiful song upon the plane. Kate would not let herself fall in love with him. The mortal pushed Haldir's head out of her lap yet he still did not awake. She slowly slipped out of bed. Kate made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. No sooner had she wandered in that the main door to the room opened. A young man with dark curly hair cropped below his ears walked into the room. He saw the light on in the bathroom and smiled knowing Kate was in there. The young man kicked off his shoes and turned the corner into the bedroom and instantly gasped seeing Haldir slumped over the bed, his own bed. The man clenched his fists and made his way back to the bathroom door and knocked on it loudly.

"Wait a second!" Kate called out.

She opened the door wrapped in a towel holding her hair up in a pony tail. She expected to see Haldir and raised her eyes at seeing the man.

"Kate, what's that guy doing here?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but who are you that you think you can wander right into my room?" Kate objected.

"Uh hello...it's me Kate. Did Europe do something to your brain. I thought the desk clerk told you I'd be over later."

"Oh Josh, um sorry. That guy in there. It's not what you think. He's just a friend from Europe," she white lied. "We just got in tonight, and he's exhausted."

"Why didn't you give him his own room?"

"Well there were two beds, and I didn't know you would be coming over. I can get him his own room but he's not that used to Americanized culture."

"So who is this guy?" Josh urged her.

"His name is Hayden. He's a friend from one of the universities I visited," she lied again.

"Hmmm. Hope he's not trying to move in or anything."

"He and I are not like that. We could never be."

"Well you said you were going swimming?" he asked looking at her.

"Um yes. I need to wake him up too. He wanted to go."

"Well, I'll join you. But I need to use the bathroom."

"Well, I'm almost done."

He raised his hand to his chin smiling. "We could get dressed together."

Before Kate could even think of a response, she saw Haldir turning the corner an angry expression upon his face.

"Um, Josh this is Hayden, Hayden Josh."

"Kate, may I speak with you?" Haldir asked her.

"Not now. I need to get dressed."

Before the men could answer, Kate disappeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Haldir helped Kate retrieve the luggage, and he followed her to the hotel. He seemed mesmerized by the moving doors. Kate walked through and folded her arms grinning as he continued walking through them over and over.

"Ok come on, pretty boy," Kate finally grabbed his arm. "Stop playing with the door."

Haldir walked in and smiled. "This place is beautiful Kate."

"Good be quiet, dont touch anything, look dont touch, and dont go more than twenty feet away from me."

Kate made her way up to the front desk as Haldir set the luggage down making his way to the immense fish tank in the lobby. Kate took out her identification, but then realized she did not need it. The front deskman grinned at her.

"Katelyn! So good you could come back for a stay. Should I reserve your suite?" the well dressed man in his late forties asked.

"Um, sure. Sorry it's been a long day," Kate answered.

"Just get back from Europe eh? How is Josh doing then?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Kate said looking confused.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find you. He has a way of doing that easily you know? Well here is your key," he handed her the metal item.

"Thank you."

Kate turned back to Haldir seeing him gazing up at the many chandeliers and touching the persian rugs. She kindly took his arm and led him away from the fish tank.

"I'm tired so I want to get back up to the room," She told him.

"You live in a wondrous time, Kate."

"Not so wondrous when you're around it though."

Kate led Haldir to the elevators but she wanted to see the pool first. Haldir was not impressed since he had seen many fairer and larger pools made of polished marble and ebony yet he did enjoy seeing the jacuzzi, sauna, and steam room.

"Perhaps we'll go have a swim later. I dont like coming to the pool when its crowded," Kate told him

The elf and the mortal made their way to the elevators, and Haldir stepped in nervously and panicked as soon as the doors closed. Kate took his hand to steady him as the elevator made its ascent.

"It's ok, Haldir. This is a device that lets you shall we say climb the stairs to the tower in Minas Tirith without having to take a step. Very useful it is."

Haldir left the elevator as soon as the doors opened relieved. He then noticed a mirror looking out at him as he stepped off. Haldir smiled and touched his hair. Kate grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Come on, Haldir," she pulled him away from the mirror. "Yes we know you look sharp in your leather jacket. Let's go."

Kate reached the room and fitted her key into the lock instantly sighing as she stepped in. The suite was large and yet seemed familiar to her. There were two beds thankfully on the right side of the room, a television in front of the bed, closets and bathrooms to the right of the bed and a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub to the left as well as a double window looking out at the city of Chigago. Kate sighed and colappsed on the bed.

"Very good indeed."

Kate closed her eyes but suddenly bolted up as a loud noise filled the room.

"Ugh! Haldir!" she said taking the remote from him and turning off the television.

"Kate!" he said trying to take it from her. "Give it back!" he demanded.

"No! I'm tired. You can watch tv later."

"All you wish to do is sleep? We already slept on the plane? How can you sleep in a city like this, Kate?"

"Haldir, I'm tired. Please, can you just be a nice boy and be quiet?"

"Very well, Kate. I shall be content to simply watch you sleep."

Kate smiled and took her former place on the bed. Haldir gently approached her and covered her soft body with the covers. Haldir rustled Kate's hair and noticed how much she had changed since coming here. She was even more beautiful he though touching her copper strands, soft cheeks, and her ivory skin. She was perfect to him. Haldir made his way to the window and looked out at the city. It was so grand, and he wondered if he should have left his homeland. He looked back at Kate, and all regrets passed away. Haldir slowly drew the blinds until the room was dark. He knelt down beside Kate's bed and watched her sleep. He traced the curves on her face and watched the rise and fall of her chest pleased that her nightmares had abated.

"Perfect, Kate. Divine. Kate, can I keep you?" Haldir whispered in her ear.

Kate stirred and turned onto her side so her back was to Haldir. He breathed in the scent of her hair and slowly touched her back. Haldir smoothed aside her hair and looked at her bare skin. He could see her back had many scars though it was still beautiful. Haldir slowly fell asleep to Kate's soft breathing.

Kate finally awoke and saw Haldir slumped over the bed his head resting in her lap. She smiled in spite of this, and slowly ran her fingers through his silky hair. He was beautiful she thought with the moonlight resting upon his face. Kate slowly brushed aside his hair and touched his tipped ears. She ran her fingers upon the edges. Kate ran her hands upon his own and wondered what it would be like to be held by them. His hands were strong yet clean and beautiful. Suddenly, Kate wanted to slap herself. She couldn't fall in love with an elf even if he did come all this way with her and sing a beautiful song upon the plane. Kate would not let herself fall in love with him. The mortal pushed Haldir's head out of her lap yet he still did not awake. She slowly slipped out of bed. Kate made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. No sooner had she wandered in that the main door to the room opened. A young man with dark curly hair cropped below his ears walked into the room. He saw the light on in the bathroom and smiled knowing Kate was in there. The young man kicked off his shoes and turned the corner into the bedroom and instantly gasped seeing Haldir slumped over the bed, his own bed. The man clenched his fists and made his way back to the bathroom door and knocked on it loudly.

"Wait a second!" Kate called out.

She opened the door wrapped in a towel holding her hair up in a pony tail. She expected to see Haldir and raised her eyes at seeing the man.

"Kate, what's that guy doing here?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but who are you that you think you can wander right into my room?" Kate objected.

"Uh hello...it's me Kate. Did Europe do something to your brain. I thought the desk clerk told you I'd be over later."

"Oh Josh, um sorry. That guy in there. It's not what you think. He's just a friend from Europe," she white lied. "We just got in tonight, and he's exhausted."

"Why didn't you give him his own room?"

"Well there were two beds, and I didn't know you would be coming over. I can get him his own room but he's not that used to Americanized culture."

"So who is this guy?" Josh urged her.

"His name is Hayden. He's a friend from one of the universities I visited," she lied again.

"Hmmm. Hope he's not trying to move in or anything."

"He and I are not like that. We could never be."

"Well you said you were going swimming?" he asked looking at her.

"Um yes. I need to wake him up too. He wanted to go."

"Well, I'll join you. But I need to use the bathroom."

"Well, I'm almost done."

He raised his hand to his chin smiling. "We could get dressed together."

Before Kate could even think of a response, she saw Haldir turning the corner an angry expression upon his face.

"Um, Josh this is Hayden, Hayden Josh."

"Kate, may I speak with you?" Haldir asked her.

"Not now. I need to get dressed."

Before the men could answer, Kate disappeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was an emotional wreck when they left the Ritz. She insisted on taking a taxi and having them pick up the car later. She was very silent on the drive over though Haldir continued to encourage her by tellign her what a wise decision she had made and how much she had changed. They arrived at the Holiday Inn, and she finally smirked at the irony of it. Haldir paid the taxi driver and took all the things into the lobby where Kate picked out another room. Haldir accompanied her up the stairs and helped her to unpack. The room was a great deal smaller, but he rather enjoyed it more than the room at the Ritz. Kate sat on the bed her face buried in her hands. Haldir knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"Kate," he said kissing her fingertips. "You did what was right."

"How do you know?" she said angrily.

"Kate, you are not the only one here who has been used."

"You?"

He nodded. "Long ago. She left me for another man. You have been hurt, and you have every right to cry Kate. But do not store away anger forever. Let it release. It is the only way."

"Thanks, Haldir. Always the wise one."

"You are wise too, Kate," he said touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I could never be attracted to nor love a foolish woman."

She changed the subject and stood up taking her hair out of its loose bun. "We need to do some rethinking here, Haldir. My brother lives in Hilton Head. We could buy a car and drive down there if you want. I just need somewhere to think, somewhere quiet. If you don't want to come with me, you dont have to.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Kate," he stood up quickly.

"You already have, Haldir. You no longer need to follow me."

"But I want to."

"Guess I'll never get rid of you hmm?"

"Never," he smiled.

"I'm too tired to argue with you right now. I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"Yet you do not look it," he grinned running a hand through her copper hair.

She smiled. "I'll be back soon. You can watch television if you want."

Haldir's eyebrows raised in eager excitment. She laughed aloud then gathered up her night clothes. Before returning to the bathroom, she said, "Have fun." As soon as Kate closed the door, Haldir retrieved the remote and flipped through the endless channels. Meanwhile Kate stripped off the clothes she had been wearing and threw them angrily in a pile. She swore to burn them when she left the hotel knowing she would never wear them again while Josh's touch still lingered upon them. Kate turned on the shower and climbed in soaking her hair instantly until it fell below her her elbows. She rinsed her fatigued fragile body and began washing it with the soap provided. It was beautiful she thought smelling the lavendar fragrance. Kate remained in the shower a good twenty minutes until finally coming out of the bathroom dressed in her nightgown and wearing a towel upon her head. Haldir chuckled never seeing this site before.

"Dries the hair," she explained.

Kate knelt below the bed, and Haldir hovered over her smelling her scent and not minding her presence was blocking his view of the box. Kate unexpectedly reached up taking the towel off her head, and he watched her damp copper curls fall to her arms. Before Kate could brush them out, Haldir took her hair in one hand placing the other upon her shoulder.

"Relax," he said kneading the soft skin upon her left shoulder.

"No problem," she replied leaning into the touch.

His hands were skillful as he massaged her shoulders releasing the tenseness of the day. Haldir moved her hair to Kate's front and continued with both of his hands trailing down her back taking mind not to upset her scars. Kate nearly moaned as he continued. His hands were masculine, soft, and beautiful full of life. She wondered if all elven men had hands like this and disregarded the thought when remembering that Haldir was a warrior. Kate let out a soft cry as he dug his fingers into her back. Haldir stopped for a moment, and she nearly protested looking back at him. He studied her features for a moment fixing his gaze upon her.

"What are you-" she was about to say when Haldir pressed a soft hand against her mouth.

"Shhh. Simply let me look at you," he said running his fingers upon her cheeks and then to her neck.

Kate closed her eyes as he took her hair in his hands and began brushing it himself. Kate turned her head as he started fixing small braids into it. He finally finished, and Kate turned to see him smiling.

"You are beautiful, Kate," he whispered.

Kate did not move but started to grow nervous as Haldir lowered himself to her face. He inched near her lips but hovered over them a moment to see her reaction. He smiled, and before Kate could react captured her mouth in a soft but persistent kiss. It was brief but still left tinglles upon her body. Kate wanted so much to cling to him and cling to the kiss, but a thousand reasons prevented her from doing so. He pulled back noting her hesitation and nervousness.

"Kate," he whispered, "you keep crying out for me, but resist. Why?"

"Because you are an elf."

"Age matters not, Kate. My years should not matter in love."

"Love is just a game," she answered.

"How can you say that Kate?"

"It is."

"Then you do not know what love is. You simply say that because you have been hurt."

"Don't try to heal me, Haldir. It won't work. Besides, I'm trying to protect you, protect us."

"Whether you mean to or not, you are not protecting me. You are forbidding me. You take the choice from me, Kate, and it is mine though you have your own as well. I choose to love you, and I would gladly die if I could to share one lifetime with you. That is worth far more than any fate the world has to offer for me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Haldir," she stood up and began to unroll the covers of the bed. "I thank you for your concern, but I'm tired. I won't argue with you anymore tonight."

"Then it would be a mistake to call you a frightened little mouse would it not?"

"Yes," she said angrily.

Haldir sighed and placed the covers over her kissing her brow. "Goodnight, Kate." He turned out the light. "Whatever you may think, you are completely wrong. I love you, and I hope someday you can return my love. And I shall continue to try until I gain it."

"Don't count on it."

With those words, Haldir was crushed. He turned away from the mortal and laid upon his own bed simply imagining how wonderful a life it would be to live with this woman.

The next morning, Kate awoke late and discovered Haldir was no longer in the room. His suitcase was still there so she knew he had to be somewhere. Kate flopped out of bed and looked at the clock gaping. Had she actually slept to eleven o'clock? Suddenly, Kate's cell phone rang, and she jumped. Kate sighed and picked up the item seeing the number. It was blocked. She held the phone to her ear and pressed 'talk'.

"Is this line secure?" the voice on the other end asked.

"It's my cell phone."

"Good. Do you have the item?"

"Item?"

"2362, do you have the item?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate answered.

"Don't try anything stupid, Kate. We know who you are, and you will continue to aid us or we will dispose of you. Do you have the item?"

"I'm hanging up," she said.

"You shall meet me at the New York Rockefeller Center in two days at eleven pm on Saturday or I shall hang you up. I suggest you come alone, no tricks no police or it will be worse for you."

The line went dead, and Kate looked at the phone in confusion. Probably just a prank, she thought throwing it back into her suitcase though secretly she was trembling.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate was an emotional wreck when they left the Ritz. She insisted on taking a taxi and having them pick up the car later. She was very silent on the drive over though Haldir continued to encourage her by tellign her what a wise decision she had made and how much she had changed. They arrived at the Holiday Inn, and she finally smirked at the irony of it. Haldir paid the taxi driver and took all the things into the lobby where Kate picked out another room. Haldir accompanied her up the stairs and helped her to unpack. The room was a great deal smaller, but he rather enjoyed it more than the room at the Ritz. Kate sat on the bed her face buried in her hands. Haldir knelt before her and took her hands in his.

"Kate," he said kissing her fingertips. "You did what was right."

"How do you know?" she said angrily.

"Kate, you are not the only one here who has been used."

"You?"

He nodded. "Long ago. She left me for another man. You have been hurt, and you have every right to cry Kate. But do not store away anger forever. Let it release. It is the only way."

"Thanks, Haldir. Always the wise one."

"You are wise too, Kate," he said touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I could never be attracted to nor love a foolish woman."

She changed the subject and stood up taking her hair out of its loose bun. "We need to do some rethinking here, Haldir. My brother lives in Hilton Head. We could buy a car and drive down there if you want. I just need somewhere to think, somewhere quiet. If you don't want to come with me, you dont have to.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Kate," he stood up quickly.

"You already have, Haldir. You no longer need to follow me."

"But I want to."

"Guess I'll never get rid of you hmm?"

"Never," he smiled.

"I'm too tired to argue with you right now. I need to take a shower. I feel disgusting."

"Yet you do not look it," he grinned running a hand through her copper hair.

She smiled. "I'll be back soon. You can watch television if you want."

Haldir's eyebrows raised in eager excitment. She laughed aloud then gathered up her night clothes. Before returning to the bathroom, she said, "Have fun." As soon as Kate closed the door, Haldir retrieved the remote and flipped through the endless channels. Meanwhile Kate stripped off the clothes she had been wearing and threw them angrily in a pile. She swore to burn them when she left the hotel knowing she would never wear them again while Josh's touch still lingered upon them. Kate turned on the shower and climbed in soaking her hair instantly until it fell below her her elbows. She rinsed her fatigued fragile body and began washing it with the soap provided. It was beautiful she thought smelling the lavendar fragrance. Kate remained in the shower a good twenty minutes until finally coming out of the bathroom dressed in her nightgown and wearing a towel upon her head. Haldir chuckled never seeing this site before.

"Dries the hair," she explained.

Kate knelt below the bed, and Haldir hovered over her smelling her scent and not minding her presence was blocking his view of the box. Kate unexpectedly reached up taking the towel off her head, and he watched her damp copper curls fall to her arms. Before Kate could brush them out, Haldir took her hair in one hand placing the other upon her shoulder.

"Relax," he said kneading the soft skin upon her left shoulder.

"No problem," she replied leaning into the touch.

His hands were skillful as he massaged her shoulders releasing the tenseness of the day. Haldir moved her hair to Kate's front and continued with both of his hands trailing down her back taking mind not to upset her scars. Kate nearly moaned as he continued. His hands were masculine, soft, and beautiful full of life. She wondered if all elven men had hands like this and disregarded the thought when remembering that Haldir was a warrior. Kate let out a soft cry as he dug his fingers into her back. Haldir stopped for a moment, and she nearly protested looking back at him. He studied her features for a moment fixing his gaze upon her.

"What are you-" she was about to say when Haldir pressed a soft hand against her mouth.

"Shhh. Simply let me look at you," he said running his fingers upon her cheeks and then to her neck.

Kate closed her eyes as he took her hair in his hands and began brushing it himself. Kate turned her head as he started fixing small braids into it. He finally finished, and Kate turned to see him smiling.

"You are beautiful, Kate," he whispered.

Kate did not move but started to grow nervous as Haldir lowered himself to her face. He inched near her lips but hovered over them a moment to see her reaction. He smiled, and before Kate could react captured her mouth in a soft but persistent kiss. It was brief but still left tinglles upon her body. Kate wanted so much to cling to him and cling to the kiss, but a thousand reasons prevented her from doing so. He pulled back noting her hesitation and nervousness.

"Kate," he whispered, "you keep crying out for me, but resist. Why?"

"Because you are an elf."

"Age matters not, Kate. My years should not matter in love."

"Love is just a game," she answered.

"How can you say that Kate?"

"It is."

"Then you do not know what love is. You simply say that because you have been hurt."

"Don't try to heal me, Haldir. It won't work. Besides, I'm trying to protect you, protect us."

"Whether you mean to or not, you are not protecting me. You are forbidding me. You take the choice from me, Kate, and it is mine though you have your own as well. I choose to love you, and I would gladly die if I could to share one lifetime with you. That is worth far more than any fate the world has to offer for me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Haldir," she stood up and began to unroll the covers of the bed. "I thank you for your concern, but I'm tired. I won't argue with you anymore tonight."

"Then it would be a mistake to call you a frightened little mouse would it not?"

"Yes," she said angrily.

Haldir sighed and placed the covers over her kissing her brow. "Goodnight, Kate." He turned out the light. "Whatever you may think, you are completely wrong. I love you, and I hope someday you can return my love. And I shall continue to try until I gain it."

"Don't count on it."

With those words, Haldir was crushed. He turned away from the mortal and laid upon his own bed simply imagining how wonderful a life it would be to live with this woman.

The next morning, Kate awoke late and discovered Haldir was no longer in the room. His suitcase was still there so she knew he had to be somewhere. Kate flopped out of bed and looked at the clock gaping. Had she actually slept to eleven o'clock? Suddenly, Kate's cell phone rang, and she jumped. Kate sighed and picked up the item seeing the number. It was blocked. She held the phone to her ear and pressed 'talk'.

"Is this line secure?" the voice on the other end asked.

"It's my cell phone."

"Good. Do you have the item?"

"Item?"

"2362, do you have the item?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate answered.

"Don't try anything stupid, Kate. We know who you are, and you will continue to aid us or we will dispose of you. Do you have the item?"

"I'm hanging up," she said.

"You shall meet me at the New York Rockefeller Center in two days at eleven pm on Saturday or I shall hang you up. I suggest you come alone, no tricks no police or it will be worse for you."

The line went dead, and Kate looked at the phone in confusion. Probably just a prank, she thought throwing it back into her suitcase though secretly she was trembling.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate slipped a robe on and picked up her swimsuit and towel thinking Haldir had gone to the pool. She proved correct and found him there splashing and playing with a couple of children. She laughed covering her mouth for a moment as she looked at him from the second floor. Kate started down the stairs, and Haldir met her eyes smiling until one of the children covered his head in water. Kate laughed and headed for the locker rooms to change. When she came back out, Haldir was no longer in the pool but in the jacuzzi. He smiled at her as she stepped into the warm water and took a spot in front of a jet. Kate closed her eyes and sunk into the water. Haldir fixed his eyes upon her thinking she looked peaceful and even beautiful when wet. Kate was so relaxed, she did not notice his hand move to caress her cheek. Haldir traced the line from her cheekbone to her chin then rested his hand upon her lips. Kate opened her eyes and was about to speak, but Haldir pressed his index finger to his lips signalling her to remain quiet. Kate watched him as he neared her until his lips were a breath away.

"Not in public, Haldir," she whispered gently pushing him away.

Haldir moved away, and Kate climbed out of the water wrapping a towel around herself. Haldir ushered out after and followed her back up the stairs. She reached the door and fought violently with the key becoming more and more frustrated.

"Kate," Haldir laid a hand on her shoudler and turned her face to his. "What is wrong my dear sweet Kate?"

"Nothing!" she snapped and turned back to the door and finally managed to open it.

Kate threw her towel angrily on the floor and was about to turn the doorknob to the bathroom when Haldir suddenly took her shoulders firmly in his hands and twirled her to face him.

"I do not know what is going on in that head of yours, but I want it to cease now," he said angrily. "Do you understand?"

Kate swallowed nearly afraid of him seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Let go, Haldir," she ordered. "I'm still in my freezing bathing suit, and I want to take a shower. Talk later."

Haldir loosened his hold on her, and she pushed him away violently retreating into the bathroom. He changed into the odd garments of the twenty first century thinking they were actually quite comfortable though he missed carrying his quiver along with him. Kate wouldn't allow it. He washed his hair in the sink provided and quickly gathered it into a low pony tail since Kate told him the men of this country rarely ever braided their hair. He refused to cut it however. She did not take as long as he expected. She issued out of the bathroom wearing a knee length black skirt and a light blue short sleeved top which fell below her shoudlers slightly. Haldir could not help but smile seeing her hair wonderfully dried and silky straight falling to her elbows. She began packing up her things completely ignoring him unaware of his existence. He could tell she was angry, and the thought made him nearly laugh for he loved how beautiful it made her look. She finally kicked the bed in frustration and finally turned to him.

"You're really going to come aren't you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Aye," he said. "Nothing you say will stop me."

"Fine. but I want no words out of your mouth about how you miss television, and I wont play the radio constantly for you. We will stop when I want to stop, no unhealthy snacks. You start eating chips, I will kill you."

"Agreed," he smiled.

"What do you keep grinning for?" she asked.

"You look beautiful when you are angry," he answered.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Now let's go check out."

Haldir helped Kate finish packing and gathered up the things. They had no trouble checking out nor renting a car. Haldir was about to complain about the car again, but knew if he did, Kate would drive off leaving him in the dust. She drove much faster despite the traffic leaving the city, and Haldir almost wishes he had requested a blindfold. They passed through the cities in silence. Haldir knew she was upset, and he left her alone and simply read a book he had been interested in. When evening drew near, Kate turned to Haldir and said, "My bum is sore. There's a rest station coming up so I'm going to stop. Are you hungry?"

Haldir nodded. "But your snacks were quite good," he motioned to the eaten apple cores and the empty bag of carrots.

"Ahhh, I should have given you some sugar. You must be tired now. I need some caffeine myself."

Kate pulled into the rest station where a park rested and some picnic tables. She took a bathroom break and purchased some soda and snacks for the remainder of the journey. She would take Haldir to Perkins tomorrow. Kate came back out where Haldir was waiting for her. She handed him a diet coke, and he unscrewed the cap bottle wondering what this drink would taste like. He followed her to the picnic table and took a sip of the liquid. He nearly choked but swallowed the coke instantly nodding in pleasure. Kate smiled and handed him a snicker's bar, which he eagerly ate as well. Kate tossed her hair, and it fell onto his shoulder as she looked up at the stars. Haldir gazed at them as well.

"They are not as bright as Varda's," he told her.

"No I suppose not."

"But you make them shine even brighter, Kate."

She looked at him again yet not surprised. Haldir reached up toward her face and rustled her hair.

"You are angry with me, Kate," he said softly.

"No," she turned away. "Just confused."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're an elf. You can have any long living beautiful elf you want, and you are still staying with me even though I am changing every day."

"Kate, I love you," he told her.

"But that feeling won't last, Haldir. I will get old and wrinkly someday, and then won't you just leave and go back to Middle Earth to find an elf?"

"No, Kate. I will remain by your side until you die."

Kate pulled into the driveway, stopped the car and sighed. it was a beautiful two story house shielded by many tees of hanging Spanish moss. The grass was upkept as well as the many flowers. Kate saw to the right of the house a walkout proch screened in. a small pond rested in the background. Kate turned to the sleeping elf and smiled seeign the growth of a few stubby golden hairs on his chin. He was so peaceful when he slept and she wondered what it would be like if she were his. Kate abandoned the thought and shook him softly until his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," she told him.

"Tis a beautiful home," he said stretching lookin at the house

"Well lets go."

William was very surprised to see his siter standing on his doorstep at eleven oclock at night no less. Kate explained as best she could but he could tell they were both tired from driving such a long way. He unfolded the couch for Haldir and showed Kate to the guest room. She did not bother about changing but fell asleep in her clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

Kate slipped a robe on and picked up her swimsuit and towel thinking Haldir had gone to the pool. She proved correct and found him there splashing and playing with a couple of children. She laughed covering her mouth for a moment as she looked at him from the second floor. Kate started down the stairs, and Haldir met her eyes smiling until one of the children covered his head in water. Kate laughed and headed for the locker rooms to change. When she came back out, Haldir was no longer in the pool but in the jacuzzi. He smiled at her as she stepped into the warm water and took a spot in front of a jet. Kate closed her eyes and sunk into the water. Haldir fixed his eyes upon her thinking she looked peaceful and even beautiful when wet. Kate was so relaxed, she did not notice his hand move to caress her cheek. Haldir traced the line from her cheekbone to her chin then rested his hand upon her lips. Kate opened her eyes and was about to speak, but Haldir pressed his index finger to his lips signalling her to remain quiet. Kate watched him as he neared her until his lips were a breath away.

"Not in public, Haldir," she whispered gently pushing him away.

Haldir moved away, and Kate climbed out of the water wrapping a towel around herself. Haldir ushered out after and followed her back up the stairs. She reached the door and fought violently with the key becoming more and more frustrated.

"Kate," Haldir laid a hand on her shoudler and turned her face to his. "What is wrong my dear sweet Kate?"

"Nothing!" she snapped and turned back to the door and finally managed to open it.

Kate threw her towel angrily on the floor and was about to turn the doorknob to the bathroom when Haldir suddenly took her shoulders firmly in his hands and twirled her to face him.

"I do not know what is going on in that head of yours, but I want it to cease now," he said angrily. "Do you understand?"

Kate swallowed nearly afraid of him seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Let go, Haldir," she ordered. "I'm still in my freezing bathing suit, and I want to take a shower. Talk later."

Haldir loosened his hold on her, and she pushed him away violently retreating into the bathroom. He changed into the odd garments of the twenty first century thinking they were actually quite comfortable though he missed carrying his quiver along with him. Kate wouldn't allow it. He washed his hair in the sink provided and quickly gathered it into a low pony tail since Kate told him the men of this country rarely ever braided their hair. He refused to cut it however. She did not take as long as he expected. She issued out of the bathroom wearing a knee length black skirt and a light blue short sleeved top which fell below her shoudlers slightly. Haldir could not help but smile seeing her hair wonderfully dried and silky straight falling to her elbows. She began packing up her things completely ignoring him unaware of his existence. He could tell she was angry, and the thought made him nearly laugh for he loved how beautiful it made her look. She finally kicked the bed in frustration and finally turned to him.

"You're really going to come aren't you?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Aye," he said. "Nothing you say will stop me."

"Fine. but I want no words out of your mouth about how you miss television, and I wont play the radio constantly for you. We will stop when I want to stop, no unhealthy snacks. You start eating chips, I will kill you."

"Agreed," he smiled.

"What do you keep grinning for?" she asked.

"You look beautiful when you are angry," he answered.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Now let's go check out."

Haldir helped Kate finish packing and gathered up the things. They had no trouble checking out nor renting a car. Haldir was about to complain about the car again, but knew if he did, Kate would drive off leaving him in the dust. She drove much faster despite the traffic leaving the city, and Haldir almost wishes he had requested a blindfold. They passed through the cities in silence. Haldir knew she was upset, and he left her alone and simply read a book he had been interested in. When evening drew near, Kate turned to Haldir and said, "My bum is sore. There's a rest station coming up so I'm going to stop. Are you hungry?"

Haldir nodded. "But your snacks were quite good," he motioned to the eaten apple cores and the empty bag of carrots.

"Ahhh, I should have given you some sugar. You must be tired now. I need some caffeine myself."

Kate pulled into the rest station where a park rested and some picnic tables. She took a bathroom break and purchased some soda and snacks for the remainder of the journey. She would take Haldir to Perkins tomorrow. Kate came back out where Haldir was waiting for her. She handed him a diet coke, and he unscrewed the cap bottle wondering what this drink would taste like. He followed her to the picnic table and took a sip of the liquid. He nearly choked but swallowed the coke instantly nodding in pleasure. Kate smiled and handed him a snicker's bar, which he eagerly ate as well. Kate tossed her hair, and it fell onto his shoulder as she looked up at the stars. Haldir gazed at them as well.

"They are not as bright as Varda's," he told her.

"No I suppose not."

"But you make them shine even brighter, Kate."

She looked at him again yet not surprised. Haldir reached up toward her face and rustled her hair.

"You are angry with me, Kate," he said softly.

"No," she turned away. "Just confused."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're an elf. You can have any long living beautiful elf you want, and you are still staying with me even though I am changing every day."

"Kate, I love you," he told her.

"But that feeling won't last, Haldir. I will get old and wrinkly someday, and then won't you just leave and go back to Middle Earth to find an elf?"

"No, Kate. I will remain by your side until you die."

Kate pulled into the driveway, stopped the car and sighed. it was a beautiful two story house shielded by many tees of hanging Spanish moss. The grass was upkept as well as the many flowers. Kate saw to the right of the house a walkout proch screened in. a small pond rested in the background. Kate turned to the sleeping elf and smiled seeign the growth of a few stubby golden hairs on his chin. He was so peaceful when he slept and she wondered what it would be like if she were his. Kate abandoned the thought and shook him softly until his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," she told him.

"Tis a beautiful home," he said stretching lookin at the house

"Well lets go."

William was very surprised to see his siter standing on his doorstep at eleven oclock at night no less. Kate explained as best she could but he could tell they were both tired from driving such a long way. He unfolded the couch for Haldir and showed Kate to the guest room. She did not bother about changing but fell asleep in her clothes.


	18. Chapter 18

Haldir led her out to the terrace and out onto the lawn. Kate knew he was taking her to the ocean. She could already see the dock, hear the waves, and smell the sea air. The couple walked onto the beach, and the mortal kicked off her shoes letting her feet sink into the sand. She looked ahead of her and gasped seeing a white table cloth set on the sand and candles lit all around revealing a tray of dessert. A stereo rested nearby playing beautiful love songs long forgotten.

"Haldir, you did this?" Kate looked amazed.

"Aye. Tis for you. I thought you would appreciate it."

"Try overwhelmed," she smiled sitting down.

Kate picked up the glass of wine and sipped it. She noticed Haldir drinking a glass to.

"Is that ok with you?" she asked.

"You did not actually think I was having a hangover did you Kate? I was preparing everything, and I had William distract you."

Kate grinned and sampled the cakes put together by the elf and though they were the most delicious she had ever eaten. Haldir held out his hand to her when she was finished.

"Dance with me," he said to her.

"I'm not very good," she informed him.

"Come," he urged.

Kate consented and stood up smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. She took Haldir's hand trembling from his touch. He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her in close dancing slowly to the music. Kate softly moved her head to Haldir's head, and he could tell she was troubled. Haldir pulled away for a moment and brushed a hand across her tear streaked face.

"My Kate what is it?" he asked.

"Oh Haldir," she sighed. "I'm not brave. I'm not strong. I cover it all up with sarcasm. I've changed. Ever since I came to Middle Earth and met you, I've changed. How have you done this?"

"Kate, what do you mean?" he waited for her to speak.

She looked up at him. "How did I come to love you?"

Haldir grinned and did not give her a chance to escape. His mouth crushed over hers in a persistent kiss, and Kate crumbled melting into his arms. Just as soon as the kiss had begun, Kate pulled away.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

The gunshot sounded and Kate reacted immediately.

"That! William!"

Kate broke from Haldir and ran as he closely followed her. She reached the house and everything was dark, but Kate's instincts told her all was not well. Instead of opening the back door to the house, she began searching the bushes. Haldir was puzzled.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

Kate pulled out a metal object,"This," she answered.

Kate locked the gun into place ensuring it was full. "A modern day weapon," she explained. "Shhh."

Kate slowly opened the door and cursed. The house had been vandalized. Furniture was overturned, items were strewn all over the floor, and spraypaint checkered itself upon the walls. Kate suddenly felt the cold metal of a pistol brush against her temple.

"Drop the gun," a male voice ordered.

Before Kate could react, the figure was knocked to the ground roughly, and the ceiling took the bullet instead of her. Kate saw the elf wrenching the figure's hands behind his back and pinned him to the floor.

"You're donem Haldir," she told the elf.

Kate moved Haldir out of the way and pressed the gun against the man's pants.

"Who sent you?" she sharply asked.

He refused to speak and glared at her with two gleaming dark eyes.

"Tell me or I will blow it to Bermuda, and you'll never feel anything again." she threatened.

"I would tell her," Haldir advised. "She will do it."

"I work alone," he answered. "Just like you. I'm sent but work alone."

"Who?" she pressed the gun harder.

"John Dean," he blurted out. "Central Intelligence Agency Deputy Director."

"What does he want with me?"

"Since you didn't show up, he wants you dead," the man hissed. "You're a disaster, Conner, and you'll pay for it."

"You're going to go back and tell him, you didnt finish your job. And if he wants me dead, he will come and do it himself."

Kate sighed and nearly inhaled the fiery whiskey as she took in the scene around her. They had cleaned up what they could, but William was still having trouble understanding everything. He now finally had to accept what Kate's business was in the government. The mortal ran her fingers through her copper hair. As she lifted the bottle to her lips once again, it suddenly dropped shattering into fragments of glass. Kate's eyes blurred, and she felt dizzy. Before she could fall back, strong arms encircled her waist. She tried to manage a smile at Haldir and nearly slipped as she tried to move her feet. Haldir held her firmly and picked her up setting her gently upon the counter.

"Fiery liquid," he wrinkled his nose smelling the bottle.

"Knocks you out," she said lazily attempting to lay her head on his shoulder.

"William tells me if you drink to much and try to sleep, you will fall unconscious," Haldir lifted her head up.

"Sleep is good. A bed sounds good."

"Come here," Haldir said picking her up once again heading for the sink.

Before Kate could object, he dumped her head under the spout saturating her entire face as her hair tumbled over it. Kate sputtered and struggled, and Haldir let her stand as she removed the hairs away from her face. She turned from Haldir and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips knowing sugar would help to keep her sober. She couldn't afford to lose her mind now could she? Haldir leaned against the counter crossing his arms against his chest as he watched her feast on the chocolate chips and toyed with them before putting them into her mouth. He grinned uncontrollably.

"What?" she asked.

"Even with stuffing your face, you look beautiful."

"It's the dress," she looked down noticing she still was wearing it though it was slightly wet from the sink and sagged off her left shoulder.

"No I rather think it is the woman inside of it." he flashed a perfect smile at Kate but she continued to inhale the chocolate. Haldir took one of her hands in his since William told him it would be lethal to try and take chocolate away from a woman when she had been drinking or in a foul mood. "We never did finish our conversation."

"I don't want to finish it," she said stubbornly. "I just want to eat and get hyper and drink until I can't feel or remember anything."

"Too late for that," he grinned and began to trace the lines upon her face.

"Things have changed Haldir," she told him.

"You were sincere, Kate. I know you," he drew near to her.

"Go, Haldir. Go back to Middle Earth. Find a beautiful elf and settle down, have some kids, and live forever. Forget me. Do it before it's too late."

"I already crossed the point of no return when I crossed the sea with you. I love you, and I will bear away my love for Middle Earth and bind myself to you."

"Haldir, you're talking like-"

He cut her off kissing her fingertips. "My life is yours and only yours."

Kate's eyes closed and she dropped the bag of chocolate chips and leaned into the elf. Haldir drew her in and buried his face in her hair as she did the same with his chest. He could already feel her tears flooding into him. Though he was rejoicing, Haldir shed tears as well for he knew one day Kate would be lost to him. He held onto her like she was a dream fearing she would slip away from him at this very moment of time.

Haldir lifted her chin to his face and gazed into her piercing blue eyes smiling seeing them flecked with silver like the lamps in Lorien. "My place is here with you."

"Haldir, I love you," she said looking up at him.

"I will treasure your words for all the ages to come, Kate even though you be a splinter of time. I love you, and our love will last forever no matter what you say or think. Forever."


	19. Chapter 19

Haldir and Kate cherished their time together. They sat together on the beach watching the stars twinkle above the ocean. Kate told the elf she had always longed to do this for as long as she lived, but never had the opportunity. Twilight was beautiful, and Kate spied a flying star streak the night sky for an instant and crash beyond the sea-line. Kate sighed and leaned against Haldir. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she began to fall asleep. Haldir kissed the soft skin upon her forehead and rustled her hair affectionately. He wished this night would last forever, but he knew dawn would approach soon. However, he could not think of a happier time than watching the sunrise float above the sea as Kate fell asleep in his arms. He had slept far too often in the car and elves did not require much rest. He simply wanted to watch her and only her. He wanted to make this memory last, and he would. No matter what happened in the future, he would remember this night and cherish it for all the ages of the world to come.

Kate awoke as dawn's first light crept over the Sea. The tide was low and she could see numerous sanddollars washed upon the shore. Kate glanced at the elf beside her and grinned remembering the previous night they had spent together. She smoothed aside the golden hair from his face, and his eyes fluttered open.

"I would wish to see your face before the most beautiful of sunrises, Kate. Thank you," he smiled taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. "There are hundreds of sanddollars, and I want to get a few."

"Sanddollars?" he questioned.

Haldir and Kate spent the morning gathering up the brownish green, rough sanddollars washed up on the shore. They through a couple into the sea, but they took several with them to bleach in order to turn white. Haldir was looking forward to this day. He now looked forward to every day spent with Kate. They took the sanddollars back to the house where William was cooking breakfast. Kate set the sanddollars upon the counter and took a spot at the table instantly consuming the pancakes and orange juice after saying a prayer.

"It's been a long time since you've prayed Kate," Will noticed.

"It's been too long," she answered. "I also have much more to thank God for now too," her eyes sparkled at Haldir who was trying in vain to cut the pancakes with a spoon. Kate grinned and sat upon his chair beside him and he watched as she showed him how to use the fork in a sideways method to cut the pancakes. Haldir kissed her cheek and imitated her movements. The elf then took the fork, cut a piece off, and held it to Kate's mouth but before she could eat it, he snatched it away.

"You know better than to stop something sugary from entering a girl's mouth," she winked as he met her eyes.

"Oh, Kate, you wound me mortally," he said sarcastically and let out a chuckle.

Kate narrowd her eyes and suddenly put her hands to his chest tickling him enormously. Haldir squealed and laughed as she continued to torture him with tickles until they were both rolling upon the floor like puppies.

"Oh William pity me!" Haldir cried, but Will kept his eyes on the newspaper though he was secretly smiling.

"You're the least pitied among elves!" Kate laughed and continued to tickle him, but suddenly found herself in an awkward position as Haldir pinned her arms above her head and held her legs down.

"Will?" she looked up at her brother.

"Don't look at me," he grinned, but his smile slid into a frown as he realized something. "Kate, did you say elves?"

"Elves? Who said elves? I didn't say elves," she attempted to justify herself. "Elves are those little guys who work for the toymaker."

"Yes," he crossed his arms and looked down at Kate. "They also happen to be tall, fair, and starlight is in their eyes according to Tolkien."

Kate sat up guilt etched upon her face.

"It is no use trying to keep our secret anymore, my love," Haldir took her hands. "William," he sighed. "I am an elf from the realm of Lorien, and Haldir is my name not Hayden."

Will stood up and laughed. "Did you think I did not know?"

Haldir and Kate looked at each other and then Will in confusion. He continued, "I saw that man's pointy ears. He could not conceal him. He is also the fairest guy I've ever seen, but he's got rock hard muscles like elves should since they spend much of their time in the woods, dancing, battles, and practicing archery. No man in the world could probably tame my sister, but an elf could. What's more, I've believed in the tales of Middle Earth ever since I read the books. The world exists but is only open to those who the Valar let enter. You have nothing to fear from me, Haldir."

"That explains it," Kate shifted her weight and stood up and stretched. "Ahhh, I'm dying for a shower. Would you like to use it first?" she asked the elf.

"Well, I do not know how to use your modern devices, Kate though you could teach me how to..."

The girl's eyes widened, but Haldir laughed. "Of course I know how to use the shower. Go on Kate. I will wait."

She smiled and disappeared down the hall.

"Well, I'm off to work," Will said finishing his orange juice and picked up his bag. "I think Kate's going to take you into town today. Have an enjoyable time."

"Every second of time is enjoyable with Kate."

"Well, Haldir you wont always have those seconds. Are you prepared to let Kate go at the right time when she is ready?"

"May Eru give me the strength to."

Kate came out of her bedroom and was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red sleevless top which brought out the copper in her now curly damp hair. She held a wallet in her hand and was counting a few slips of green paper. Haldir did not look so bad himself in his light khakis and black t-shirt. Kate slipped a pair of sunglasses over her head and picked up her keys. Haldir took her hand, and she was about to lead him out the door when he suddenly took her by the waist and spun her around to face him.

"What?" Kate laughed looking up at him.

"You are beautiful," he said moving her copper curls to her back.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she complemented.

"Kate, I have something to tell you. It is very important." Haldir sighed and looked down at the floor for a minute. He met her eyes once again and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She looked at him. "Come on. What you have to say can't be that big a deal."

Haldir was about to speak, but the phone rang. Kate rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Good morning, Kate," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "I think I will take you up on your offer."

"What do you mean?"

As Kate spoke the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" she slammed the phone down.

"What is it Kate?" Haldir asked.

"Oh wrong phone number," she gave the excuse. "Come on," she linked her arm in his. "There's a great bakery I have to take you to."

Kate bit into her scone and sighed as she tasted the delicious chocolate inside. Haldir preferred a simple bagel smothered in creamy butter and marmalade. kate sipped the cold Tazo berry in her hand as Haldir studied her features.

"Cooking is a necessity in Middle Earth," he finally spoke biting into the bagel again. "Here tis an art. I have never tasted anything so delectable in my life."

"Well the French are known for their breakfasts and beds," she pushed her sunglasses over head and shooed away a bee.

Kate stood up as the bee landed on her scone. Haldir chuckled as she tried chasing away the insect with napkin. He could see fear in her eyes as the bee buzzed around her angrily as she tried ducking out of the way. Kate screamed as she felt the bee's sting on her neck.

"OH!" she cursed as Haldir killed the bee with his fist.

"Come here, Kate," he said moving her neck to his eye seeing the red bump growing. "Come," he took her hand leading her inside. Haldir received a first aid kit from Starbucks and he led Kate to the lounge and began cleaning her neck.

"Oh I hate bees," she grumbled. "I'll never try a drop of honey again."

"Do not fear," the elf finished cleaning the wound and folded up the kit.

Before Kate could move, Haldir kissed her neck lovingly and moved his lips to her chin.

"Haldir, really," she objected.

"In your words, 'shut up'."

Haldir crushed his mouth over hers in a fiery kiss that left the girl breathless. Kate leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kate," he broke away from her lips.

"Uh huh," she looked dizzy and he couldn't help grinning. "Kiss me again," she pleaded.

Haldir planted a brief soft kiss upon her lips and took her hand standing up. "Come on," he said walking to the door.

"Elves," she muttered following him into the sunlight.

"What now?" Haldir asked slipping on a pair of sunglasses which looked smashing with his golden hair.

"Well, now we go to the souvenier shop to buy trinket then to the shore to buy dinner. Then we'll hit the waves if I'm not too tired."

"Perfect," he linked arms with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Haldir and Kate cherished their time together. They sat together on the beach watching the stars twinkle above the ocean. Kate told the elf she had always longed to do this for as long as she lived, but never had the opportunity. Twilight was beautiful, and Kate spied a flying star streak the night sky for an instant and crash beyond the sea-line. Kate sighed and leaned against Haldir. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she began to fall asleep. Haldir kissed the soft skin upon her forehead and rustled her hair affectionately. He wished this night would last forever, but he knew dawn would approach soon. However, he could not think of a happier time than watching the sunrise float above the sea as Kate fell asleep in his arms. He had slept far too often in the car and elves did not require much rest. He simply wanted to watch her and only her. He wanted to make this memory last, and he would. No matter what happened in the future, he would remember this night and cherish it for all the ages of the world to come.

Kate awoke as dawn's first light crept over the Sea. The tide was low and she could see numerous sanddollars washed upon the shore. Kate glanced at the elf beside her and grinned remembering the previous night they had spent together. She smoothed aside the golden hair from his face, and his eyes fluttered open.

"I would wish to see your face before the most beautiful of sunrises, Kate. Thank you," he smiled taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Come on," she said taking his hand. "There are hundreds of sanddollars, and I want to get a few."

"Sanddollars?" he questioned.

Haldir and Kate spent the morning gathering up the brownish green, rough sanddollars washed up on the shore. They through a couple into the sea, but they took several with them to bleach in order to turn white. Haldir was looking forward to this day. He now looked forward to every day spent with Kate. They took the sanddollars back to the house where William was cooking breakfast. Kate set the sanddollars upon the counter and took a spot at the table instantly consuming the pancakes and orange juice after saying a prayer.

"It's been a long time since you've prayed Kate," Will noticed.

"It's been too long," she answered. "I also have much more to thank God for now too," her eyes sparkled at Haldir who was trying in vain to cut the pancakes with a spoon. Kate grinned and sat upon his chair beside him and he watched as she showed him how to use the fork in a sideways method to cut the pancakes. Haldir kissed her cheek and imitated her movements. The elf then took the fork, cut a piece off, and held it to Kate's mouth but before she could eat it, he snatched it away.

"You know better than to stop something sugary from entering a girl's mouth," she winked as he met her eyes.

"Oh, Kate, you wound me mortally," he said sarcastically and let out a chuckle.

Kate narrowd her eyes and suddenly put her hands to his chest tickling him enormously. Haldir squealed and laughed as she continued to torture him with tickles until they were both rolling upon the floor like puppies.

"Oh William pity me!" Haldir cried, but Will kept his eyes on the newspaper though he was secretly smiling.

"You're the least pitied among elves!" Kate laughed and continued to tickle him, but suddenly found herself in an awkward position as Haldir pinned her arms above her head and held her legs down.

"Will?" she looked up at her brother.

"Don't look at me," he grinned, but his smile slid into a frown as he realized something. "Kate, did you say elves?"

"Elves? Who said elves? I didn't say elves," she attempted to justify herself. "Elves are those little guys who work for the toymaker."

"Yes," he crossed his arms and looked down at Kate. "They also happen to be tall, fair, and starlight is in their eyes according to Tolkien."

Kate sat up guilt etched upon her face.

"It is no use trying to keep our secret anymore, my love," Haldir took her hands. "William," he sighed. "I am an elf from the realm of Lorien, and Haldir is my name not Hayden."

Will stood up and laughed. "Did you think I did not know?"

Haldir and Kate looked at each other and then Will in confusion. He continued, "I saw that man's pointy ears. He could not conceal him. He is also the fairest guy I've ever seen, but he's got rock hard muscles like elves should since they spend much of their time in the woods, dancing, battles, and practicing archery. No man in the world could probably tame my sister, but an elf could. What's more, I've believed in the tales of Middle Earth ever since I read the books. The world exists but is only open to those who the Valar let enter. You have nothing to fear from me, Haldir."

"That explains it," Kate shifted her weight and stood up and stretched. "Ahhh, I'm dying for a shower. Would you like to use it first?" she asked the elf.

"Well, I do not know how to use your modern devices, Kate though you could teach me how to..."

The girl's eyes widened, but Haldir laughed. "Of course I know how to use the shower. Go on Kate. I will wait."

She smiled and disappeared down the hall.

"Well, I'm off to work," Will said finishing his orange juice and picked up his bag. "I think Kate's going to take you into town today. Have an enjoyable time."

"Every second of time is enjoyable with Kate."

"Well, Haldir you wont always have those seconds. Are you prepared to let Kate go at the right time when she is ready?"

"May Eru give me the strength to."

Kate came out of her bedroom and was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red sleevless top which brought out the copper in her now curly damp hair. She held a wallet in her hand and was counting a few slips of green paper. Haldir did not look so bad himself in his light khakis and black t-shirt. Kate slipped a pair of sunglasses over her head and picked up her keys. Haldir took her hand, and she was about to lead him out the door when he suddenly took her by the waist and spun her around to face him.

"What?" Kate laughed looking up at him.

"You are beautiful," he said moving her copper curls to her back.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she complemented.

"Kate, I have something to tell you. It is very important." Haldir sighed and looked down at the floor for a minute. He met her eyes once again and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She looked at him. "Come on. What you have to say can't be that big a deal."

Haldir was about to speak, but the phone rang. Kate rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Good morning, Kate," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "I think I will take you up on your offer."

"What do you mean?"

As Kate spoke the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" she slammed the phone down.

"What is it Kate?" Haldir asked.

"Oh wrong phone number," she gave the excuse. "Come on," she linked her arm in his. "There's a great bakery I have to take you to."

Kate bit into her scone and sighed as she tasted the delicious chocolate inside. Haldir preferred a simple bagel smothered in creamy butter and marmalade. kate sipped the cold Tazo berry in her hand as Haldir studied her features.

"Cooking is a necessity in Middle Earth," he finally spoke biting into the bagel again. "Here tis an art. I have never tasted anything so delectable in my life."

"Well the French are known for their breakfasts and beds," she pushed her sunglasses over head and shooed away a bee.

Kate stood up as the bee landed on her scone. Haldir chuckled as she tried chasing away the insect with napkin. He could see fear in her eyes as the bee buzzed around her angrily as she tried ducking out of the way. Kate screamed as she felt the bee's sting on her neck.

"OH!" she cursed as Haldir killed the bee with his fist.

"Come here, Kate," he said moving her neck to his eye seeing the red bump growing. "Come," he took her hand leading her inside. Haldir received a first aid kit from Starbucks and he led Kate to the lounge and began cleaning her neck.

"Oh I hate bees," she grumbled. "I'll never try a drop of honey again."

"Do not fear," the elf finished cleaning the wound and folded up the kit.

Before Kate could move, Haldir kissed her neck lovingly and moved his lips to her chin.

"Haldir, really," she objected.

"In your words, 'shut up'."

Haldir crushed his mouth over hers in a fiery kiss that left the girl breathless. Kate leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Kate," he broke away from her lips.

"Uh huh," she looked dizzy and he couldn't help grinning. "Kiss me again," she pleaded.

Haldir planted a brief soft kiss upon her lips and took her hand standing up. "Come on," he said walking to the door.

"Elves," she muttered following him into the sunlight.

"What now?" Haldir asked slipping on a pair of sunglasses which looked smashing with his golden hair.

"Well, now we go to the souvenier shop to buy trinket then to the shore to buy dinner. Then we'll hit the waves if I'm not too tired."

"Perfect," he linked arms with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Kate saw darkness before her, endless darkness. Echoes of her past dwindled within her mind as she wandered through the endless void wondering what would happen. The real world seemed forgotten. She knew this was the turning point, and she could not go back. Her life hung by a thread now, and all she need do was tear it yet memories from her life lingered within her; memories of Haldir. Yet if she continued, she would forget. She could still see Haldir holding her in his arms as he spoke elvish his tears falling upon her brow. Kate's eyes flowed tears as she thought of Haldir's grief for her and how much she wished she could return to him. Kate heard the sound of the ocean yet now it was mingled with another sound. A sweet music came to her ears, and a light emerged from the darkness. She walked to it, and it became brighter and seemed to grow soon to envelop her. Images appeared before her, and the music grew louder as well as an odd noise. Then kate found herself standing upon water her eyes looking down a wondrous flowing waterfall longer and wider than Rauros. Everything else faded away as she saw a as a host of twinkling stars sang their sweet crystal music to her ears. Kate knew she would have to jump if she wanted to join them. Their music called to her. The harp strings lingered in her ears playing their melancholy yet hopeful enchanting music. Kate seemed to forget everything about her former life. She was robed in what seemed a sheer dress of crystal light. She felt no pain from the gunshot from her many bruises. She simply heard the music and longed for it.

Haldir's tears flowed onto Kates head as he tried to bring her back with the elvish speech, though he knew there was no hope. And yet was there not? Suddenly, Varda's words of hope so clear anc concise as stars themselves shot through his mind. Walk through the fire

"Walk through fire

But do not despair

Pass through shadow and flame

And even then shall you fair

May a shining star light your way

May the darkness not overpower you

May the star forever your path stay

May your journey ever be new

Beyond the reaches of this world

There lies more than a memory

Seek not the shadow but the light

Only then will you truly see."

Haldir knew he would have to walk through the fire, darkness, and Shadow to find Kate. Haldir brought his face to Kate's and laid his hands upon her lips journeying far back to the brink of time. To travel this path was to seek those who were passing into the next world those whose time had come. That time owuld lead them to a destiny far out of reach. If Haldir was strong enough, this path he could take and return a stolen life if the fading life had not yet journeyed to the next point. And yet if he did not have the strength or if Kate had already journeyed to the next point, Haldir could remain lost there for eternity. Death was summoning Kate, and he did not have long. Haldir knew he needed to succeed in finding the gap between two worlds the living and the dead. Haldir repeated the words of Varda again and again in elvish and the tongues of men. As if by magic, Haldir suddenly felt nothing and heard nothing. The ocean was gone. He no longer felt Kate's pale and cold body under his own. Haldir was covered in a veil of darkness, and he feared he had failed and was trapped in time. But then, a light came to his eyes, and he called Kate's name as a prayer.

She stood upon the egde of the waterfall like a star. He knew she wished to jump. She wished to join the voices of the stars in the air. He could not hear them. He could not see the amazing sight that lay before her, but he knew.

"No, Kate," he said gently. "Tis not your time."

Kate turned to see her beloved Haldir standing upon the edge of the shore calling to her in the sweet elvish tongue, a soft hand reaching out to her. She knew she had to come to him for he could not go across the water. She thought of the times they had shared together. She remembered how much she loved him though he was elf kind immortal and different from her. And she knew of the risks he took of coming after her.

"I told you not to pursue me," she said.

"I can not let you go, Kate. I love you. Your life is ahead of yo, Kate."

"He speaks the truth," a familiar voice spoke in elvish.

Varda appeared upon the shore across from Haldir. She raised her hand to the sky, and the sweet music of the stars diminished, and Kate looked to them hoping it would continue for it was beautiful. She turned her eyes to Varda as the Elentari stepped onto the water coming to Kate.

"I cannot force you to take the path. You must walk it yourself, Katelyn. But your time is not yet come. If you love Haldir as you say, you must prove it now for he has proven his to you. I know your feelings ands thoughts, Kate. You led a terrible life. I know you wish to forget. You wish to be free of life. But now you have a chance for another. You have changed, and you can return to your life now."

Varda stepped away from Kate. The mortal looked once more at the stars before her seeing their twinkling lights longing so much for freedom. Then she realized it was not freedom. She would be trapped in death, and she could never again see Haldir if she took the path of the Shadow. Kate wrenched herself away from the waterfall and slowly walked across the water toward the shore. Haldir held out his hand feeling himself pierced with every move she made toward him until at last, she found herself in his arms. Her tears fell upon his chest, and Haldir held her hands tightly whispering elvish as he held her. Their eyes met, and they found themselves upon the beach once again.

"Thank you, Kate," Haldir caressed her cheek.

"It was not my time," Kate concluded.

"Yet that time will come one day, Kate," Varda spoke.

Haldir and Kate stood up, and the elf spoke. "Give her immortality, Elebereth. I beg of you."

"My dear, Haldir. You know I cannot deprive her of the gift of men nor can I deprive you of the gift of elves. Middle Earth is bound to you, and you will return one day. Yet Kate I can give the gift of youth."

Varda raised her hands to the dark sky. The clouds slowly parted showing a clear crystal sky full of a host of stars. And it seemed, a small twinkling star from the darkness moved from the sky coming down to meet them. It flowed obediently into Varda's hand, and the air was filled with a beautiful light nearly blinding Kate and Haldir as Varda encircled it within her hand. The light faded, but did not die. Varda opened her hand showing a small phial within her hand. She held it to Kate's mouth, and the mortal drank the crystal water, which tasted unlike anything in the world. Kate felt new life spring into her, and noticed her chest no longer bled, and she seemed young like the elves. She felt as she did in Lorien except she knew it would remain for much longer. Haldir took her hands in his.

"And what of the time to come, Varda?" he turned his eyes to the goddess.

"You will know what to do, Haldir. The time has not yet come. But you know the doom you chose when you forsook the twilight binding yourself to Kate."

"Simply bittersweet love and sorrow?" he asked.

"No, the prize is well worthy. Hope and the joy of a new life."

With that, Haldir kissed Kate and held onto her.


	22. Chapter 22

"My beautiful Kate," Haldir grinned taking her face in his hands.

Kate was dressed beautifully in a strapless flowing white gown. Her copper hair was partially up and sparkled in the afternoon sun. A long white veil hung from the back of her head, and she wore Haldir's necklace. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. His deep blue eyes, which matched the color of the sea where the event was taking place sparkled in eagerness. Haldir took her hand, and the couple stood before the minister as he began. There was only one witness of course, but Kate and Haldir did not mind. They wished to marry as quickly as possible so they could spend the rest of their lives together or rather the rest of Kate's life together. She seemed so young for marriage, and it nearly seemed that she had grown younger from Varda's drink. Kate could not think of a time when she was more happy to be grasping Haldir's hand as they took a step forward in their lives. Nor could she think of a better place than the beautiful beach where they had spent so many times together.

"Dearly beloved...we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

"A perfect day, Kate. A perfect day," Haldir sighed slipping his shirt off.

Kate grinned and walked up to him her sheer nightgown hanging slightly from her shoulders. "Cancun is beautiful. I knew you would enjoy the cruise. We are going to see the world together aren't we?" she asked placing her arms around his neck.

Haldir kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I will take you wherever your heart desires."

"Italy, New Zealand, Ireland, and basically Europe!" she exclaimed.

"Anywhere you go, I will go. And anywhere I go, I will take you with me."

"I know now I can't get rid of you."

"I don't think you would want to," he brushed his lips across hers sending jolts through her system.

"Arrogant elf," she smiled.

"Oh yeah," he slyly grinned and broke away from her for a moment to play a song they both enjoyed.

Kate smiled as he found her arms again and sang to her. Singing was not one of Kate's strong suits, but he was teaching her.

" "Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I Love You more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I Love You, until the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will Love You

Until my dying day." he finished and passed the second verse to Kate.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you."

They both continued, "And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song,

I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And stars may collide

But I Love You, I Love You,

Until the end of time

Oh, come what may, come what may

I will Love You, until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will Love You, I will Love You

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may

Come what may

I will Love You

Until my dying day."

"You are doing better much better," he smiled.

"I aim to please."

Haldir paused and brushed a hand across Kate's soft cheek. They met gazes and became lost in each other's eyes. Finally the elf caught Kate by surprise as he crushed his mouth against hers in a fiery passion. She tried to respond, but noticed how experienced he was, and she allowed him to be in control. Haldir gently moved from her lips to her chin and to her neck. He paused and looked at his bride once again and slowly moved his hand to her shoulder strap.

"Are you sure you want this, Haldir? I might not be all you expect."

"You foolish mortal," he laughed. "Kate, you are my bride, and I love you. I will always love you until the end of time."

He connected his lips across hers which gave drove all doubts from her mind, and they fell into a shower of stars...

Haldir and Kate clinked their wineglasses together and sampled the Merlot. Haldir was becoming quite a good drinker as long as he didn't drink to much. And Kate never allowed him to drink too much around the holidays. Haldir sipped the wine and promptly kissed his wife's lips in passion. Though they had been married for a couple of years, he still sent jolts through her system every time he kissed her. Kate looked at the beautiful tree with the decorated ornaments, garland, lights, and candles. She could not forget the glowing star upon the top either or the fresh smell of pine needles. Haldir kissed her lips again, and their small cat started rubbing between the couple's legs longing for attention.

"Our first Christmas in our own house," Kate sighed. "I love this time of year. Just look at the snow. Isn't is beautiful?" she motioned outside to the softly falling flakes meeting the sparkling blanket upon the ground.

"Anywhere, anytime you are near, things are beautiful."

He was quite impressed when she chose the exquisite strapless red gown which flowed to the ground seeming more like a prom more than a Christmas dress. A scarlet red shawl completed the dress as well as her copper curly hair dangling from the loose pins. He tilted Kate's chin to his face and kissed her brow.

"Are you ready to open the gifts?" he asked motioning to the presents under the tree.

"Of course," she smiled.

"I have a surprise gift for you my love."

Haldir disappeared into his room for a moment, and what he brought out amazed Kate so tears flowed down her cheeks. He held up the beautiful white golden retriever puppy and set it carefully in her arms.

"Oh Haldir!" she exclaimed as the pup licked her face affectionately.

"Do you like her?" he wondered why he needed to ask.

"Oh Haldir! She's perfect!"

He knew for a long time that Kate never grew up with a dog, and she always wished for one. The pup was sweet and pretty with a large red bow tied to her neck. Kate already had a name picked out.

"What do you think of Luna?" she asked Haldir.

"It means moon does it not?" the elf asked.

"Yes, but I thought it was rather a sweet name," she replied.

"Tis a sweet beautiful name, Kate. Nearly as sweet and beautiful as your name," he grinned.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Oh yes, I know it. And I am superior at flattery. Pity none of the other elves can see how successfully I have baited you with flattery."

Kate pinched his nose. "I think I'll keep you around my proud pet elf."

"And I intend to stay," he grinned slipping an arm around his wife's waist as she caressed the puppy's ears.

"Now, Haldir. I have something very important to tell you," she said sitting on the couch.

"My Kate?" he asked taking a spot beside her.

The pup rolled around on the floor attempting to remove the irritating red bow. Their cat, Whiskers, very curious about this intruder waddled lazily to the puppy and observed the strange animal. Kate giggled but then turned to her husband taking his hand.

"What is the matter, Kate?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect, Haldir," and he knew from her amazing glow. "Do you know one of the reasons I wanted to marry you?" she continued.

"Tell me," his lips curved into a smile.

"I wanted my baby to look like you," she repeated the line from It's a Wonderful Life, and he acted just how she expected.

Haldir widened his eyes. "What did you say?"

"My baby," she answered grinning.

"Wha-we-uh," he stuttered. "You mean you are...Kate is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Kate nodded her head making a gleeful noise...


	23. Chapter 23

Haldir swung the baby in his arms back and forth.

"He does look like me does he not Kate?" he asked kneeling down beside her bed placing the baby in her arms.

"Yes, he is adorable," she sighed happily.

"I noticed that the moment I saw him," Haldir grinned. "He has your beautiful turquoise eyes."

"And your golden hair," she added yawning.

"You need to rest my love, rest," he caressed her forehead.

"Yes, sleep...it sounds so good. I will dream of you, Haldir. And our new son we will name Sean Rumil."

Haldir smiled and softly began to sing an elvish song, and Kate drifted off to sleep...

"Oh I am sorry Mum," Sean apologized attempting to pick up the cut out cookie he had dropped on the floor.

Kate smiled. "I am sure Luna will enjoy it," she laughed as the dog quickly licked up the scrap. Kate took her son's hand. "Come on. There are plenty more cookies to cut out and decorate," she motioned to the dough.

Kate stood in the kitchen a floury apron hanging from her shoulders. She did not even notice Haldir sneak up behind her and place his arms around her waist.

"Haldir," she turned grinning wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll get all floury."

"Your point?" he asked inching near to her face.

"If we keep having interruptions, we will never be able to finish the cookies or the buckeyeballs," she objected.

Haldir instantly stepped back since chocolate has such an affect upon elves. "As you wish, my love."

Kate turned only to see her five year old son scooped up by his father and swung around the room like an airplane.

"Be careful," Kate warned Haldir even if she had no need.

"Are you ready to get the tree today, son?" Haldir asked.

Sean nodded his head, and the elf rustled the boys blonde bobcut hair. "You want to help me cut it with a really big hacksaw?" he grinned seeing his boy's head nod again shyly.

"Now Haldir," Kate took Sean in her arms and kissed her son's head. "Don't listen to, Daddy. He wont make you cut that big ol' tree down."

"But I get to decorate it, right?" the boy asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "Now why don't you go outside and play with your brother. I hear they're having a snowball fight."

"Yipppeee!" Sean cried jumping from his mother's arms.

"Don't forget your coat and mittens," she reminded him.

Kate turned to Haldir and grinned, but leaned against the counter for a minute touching her side. Haldir quickly took her hand. "Kate are you ill?"

"No, no I'm fine. I guess there is no point in keeping it from you longer," a smile curved over her lips. "Haldir, you are having another boy," she laughed incontrollably.

"Kate, should we stop my love?" he asked smoothing away a copper curl.

"It does not hurt it seems. Varda's drink helps me overcome my pregnancies quickly. That is why we have had two boys in five years. And I doubt you could stop," she said her eye gleaming.

"Then you would not object to another night on Christmas Eve?" he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Oh gosh! You will never stop," she laughed.

Haldir pulled Kate to him and enveloped her mouth in a kiss...

"The time has come, Haldir," the elf saw a tear trickle down his wife's cheek.

Kate had lived long, but she still looked as beautiful as the day they had first met. But Haldir knew she would not last forever. He took her hand in his grasp not wishing to release her yet.

"No my Kate. You will have more years in you."

"You know that is not so, my love. I have lived a full happy life. Our sons are strong and handsome. You taught them well."

"We taught them well, Kate," Haldir told her. "Everything we did here, we did together."

"Yes, but one thing you must do alone."

Kate looked at the big leather chair beside her bed. A little girl with dark golden hair lay upon the chair curled up comfortably.

"I finally have a daughter, but I will not live long enough to raise her."

"She has your spirit and strength though. She has your turquoise eyes."

"But your hair," answered Kate. "Oh my Haldir. I love you. And I am sorry to leave you alone. But do not grieve for me. We have lived a long and happy life, but it is time for me to go now. I do not know where I am to go, but I'm sure it is someplace special. I will wait there however long it may be until you come if you come. You will still have me, Haldir," she motioned to his heart and his head. "The memories will bring pain. But they will bring life, hope, and happiness to you. Remember the good times we had and not the bad."

"I will do whatever you ask me to."

"And you will not be able to keep our daughter here for long."

"I know," he sighed. "She must go back to Valinor with me," Haldir brushed aside a strand of golden hair from the child's face revealing her tipped ears. "I do not know how it happened, but she bears immortality."

"Promise me something. Do not raise her to be like me. I wish her to be like you, strong but loving, independent yet caring."

"Kate you are perfect."

"I still have my flaws, Haldir. And before I met you, I had many more. But you changed me, Haldir. I do not know how or when, but you did," she smiled and brushed a hand across his cheek. "Yet I know I shall still love and adore you even parted in death."

Tears flowed from Haldir's eyes and he took her hand in his grasp pressing it against his cheek.

"Youve laced my heart with happiness, we've cried the happy tears, you are someone I wont forget through my life my immortal years."

"Oh my Haldir."

Kate's eyes closed, and her hand dropped gently to the bedside. Haldir took her face in his hands and let his tears fall upon her cheeks. Kate was now gone. A great light disappeared from the world and from Haldir's heart.

"Daughter," Haldir said to Constance as he opened the door to her room. "I have something for you," he smiled.

"Come in, father," she said. "I am finishing up a drawing for art class."

He observed the sunset over the mountains and the reflection of the peaks upon a lake. "It is beautiful, Constance. But I must tell you something."

Haldir set the little gift beside his daughter and nodded for her to open it. She unwrapped the paper and beheld a small white box. She lifted the cover and gushed taking her mother's necklace into her hand.

"But Father, you cannot give me this."

"She would have wanted me to give it to you, Constance. You have well earned it."

"But why are you giving it to me now?" she asked.

"Daughter, it is time for me to tell you of who you truly are. You know you have been different from many other girls. It is because you are. I have told you the legends of Middle Earth."

She nodded.

"They are much more than that. Middle Earth is real, my daughter."

"Well of course it is, father. I have always believed it is."

"What you do not know is that you have come from that land."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Daughter, Constance, you are an elf."

A shocked expression came onto her face. He continued, "Tis not so difficult to believe. You have come into girlhood very slowly. You are still only one hundred. I have tried to keep it hidden from you informing you that one year was more than three hundred and sixty five days. You bear the mark of tipped ears and the starlight is in your turquoise eyes my daughter. You have the beauty of the elves, and it shall never fade."

"Father, I do not know what to say."

"You do not need to say anything now, but it is time we left America, my daughter. It will be difficult I know for you. But it is time you return to your homeland."

Constance looked into her father's eyes. "You are right, Father. I do need to return with you. And I must do what you say. I will come with you. I love you, Father, and I will do anything you wish me to."

Haldir held his daughter in his arms.

The white sails blew strongly in the wind as the ship bearing the two elves approached the shore of Valinor. Varda allowed them to pass beyond the borders of the world, and Haldir felt refreshed and invigorated as he came to his homeland. They stepped off the shore, and instantly Haldir was greeted by old friends and his two brothers who were very interested in meeting their niece. But as he greeted old friends, a sense of familiarity swept over the elf, and he turned, and his heart leapt from his chest.

"Is this the Haldir you keep telling me of, Rumil?" asked the girl who stood before him.

She was undoubtedly elven, but Haldir knew well who it was. He took her soft hand and kissed it holding it within his a few moments longer.

"Yes this is my brother, Haldir. Haldir, this is Katiel. She is a young elf and came to us on Midsummer's Eve."

Haldir grinned at the date. It was the same day when Kate left him. Here before him stood his love reborn. She would not remember him perhaps, but he would love him all the same, and perhaps she would grow to love him as well.

"Well I do suppose we will be seeing each other again," smiled Haldir.

"You never know," she began to walk away, but a sudden grin swpet over to her face, and she approached him again and whispered in his ear, "Haldir, you raised our daughter Constance well."


End file.
